A Long Way From Home
by SsinurnSolen
Summary: The adventures of Solonund Brasher, Sequel to Kindred Spirits. Featuring several recognizable characters.
1. Down the rabbit Hole

Disclaimer: The recognizable characters appearing in this story are © Wizards of the Coast, Inc., all rights reserved. They are used without permission and for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made by the author for writing this story. No infringement upon nor challenge to the rights of the copyright holders is intended; nor should any be inferred.  
  
Down the Rabbit Hole  
  
As Solonund slid down the moss covered slide, he thought he was surely going to die. No matter how hard Drizzt held onto that bow to pull him up, it did no good, because the bow snapped under the strain. A white light began emanating from the talisman that was hanging from a cord around his neck. The light enveloped Solonund, and he could feel himself growing heavier, falling faster. At that speed, he would be nothing but pulp when he reached the Underdark, or so he thought. He closed his eyes.  
  
He came down hard on something that smelled of mold and rotten cloth. Solonund opened his eyes.   
  
Other than sore muscles and a couple of bruises,he was not hurt. More importantly, he was alive.  
  
He had fallen on what looked like a pile of burlap rags. The area around where he had fallen was full of activity. He looked up and realized how strange this place was. This place was not a Drow city or encampment. It was too well lit, and too dirty. On top of that, there were no spiders. There were rats running here and there.  
  
The population was mainly humans, and none of them looked like slaves. Some of them were pouncing on the rats, killing them and taking their tails. One group of men stood around bragging about how much 'jink' they were going to make from all of the rat tails.  
  
There were several robed figures among the crowd, some were rummaging through the rags, others were carrying dead bodies to a large alcove. There was a stairway leading up in the alcove.  
  
The buildings were surrounded by garbage similar to the pile Solonund was sitting on. Solonund could see that once the buildings were opulent with splendor, but now they were nothing but ruins.  
  
"Where am I?" Solonund whispered to himself.  
  
He decided to ask one of the humans closest to him. The robed figure just shooed him away saying," Dusties don't pay fer the living."  
  
He moved to ask one of the young men who was collecting rat tails. The man and his friends quickly pulled out daggers and lunged themselves at Solonund.  
  
"Prime berk," one of them said as he took a swing at Solonund.  
  
Solonund quickly pulled his katana and made quick work of his assailants. As soon as the thugs fell, the crowd who stood and watched the fight quickly fell upon the bodies and looted them for all they could get. The robed men then picked up the bodies and took them to the stair in the alcove. Once the mess was cleared, the people went about their business as if nothing had happened.  
  
A man with tattooed arms came up to Solonund and said, "You had better go see Phaerod, prime. It is obvious to me you are lost." As he finished his sentence, he held out his hand. When Solonund gave him a strange look, the man replied," My payment? I am a tout, It is my profession to be paid for my information, so pay me."  
  
"Oh, alright," Solonund said as he pulled a gold piece out and placed it in the tout's hand.  
  
"Ah, a rich berk. I am feeling generous today so I will tell you much more for this payment. You are wondering where you are? You are a prime and have no idea how you got into the buried village. You are no longer in your world. you are no longer on the prime material plane. You are in the buried village, the garbage heap of the vast city of Sigil. Sigil, the city of doors, the center of the multiverse. Phaerod rules the buried village. His house is that large building over there. Go right in, the guards will not bother you unless you attack them or one of Phaerod's toadies. And keep a hand on your pockets."  
  
The man then quickly turned and walked slowly among the crowd shouting, " Tout here, copper for a tout!"  
  
Solonund saw the building the tout had indicated and headed inside. The large room was mostly bare save for a throne on the far end. On it sat a middle aged man who needed a crutch to stand.  
  
"Who comes to see the Mighty Phaerod?"  
  
"Solonund Brasher."  
  
"Never heardda ya. Whadda ya want?"  
  
"To know how I got here."  
  
"A Prime eh? Ya got me interested. What keyed ya use?"  
  
"Key?"  
  
"Gate Key. The doohickey ya have on yer person that opened the portal here?"  
  
"What is a doo hik key?"  
  
Phaerod let out a sigh," Stupid Prime. Alrighty, then. How kin I get this to ya more plain? ya took or got somethin you did nah had before ya got here? Somethin which give off a strange scent or feel or light when ya went thru tha gate?"  
  
Solonund looked down at the talisman that was still around his neck. One side had a carving of Meilikki, the there had a group of lines and circles with no markings. Solonund gasped. The lines and circles on the back of the talisman had rearranged themselves.  
  
Phaerod looked at the talisman Solonund had in his fingers.  
  
"Coo! Now one of them ain't been seen around in ferever! Very rare, very expensive. How'd a Prime like yerself get his hands on a mapin key?"  
  
"My talisman is the key you meant?"  
  
"Hoo hoo hoo," Phaerod said as he hopped around like a delighted child," That there aint no ordinary key. This village, oh eons go, was one of the richest parts o' Sigil. Them that lived here were masters o' art an culture. They made heaps of magic thingies. Very powerful ones, ones even more powerful than them keys. Began thinkin themselves like gods or better than em. Them back then figured out a way ta make keys dat could map where ya is an not only that, but was a key to lottsa places. Hell, ta legends says that them keys can open just about any gate. Some say them things got a soul all their own, an can think. Them things are praised by gate busters, even the copies. Any hoo, them that lived here got too big fer their britches an the Lady o' Pain destroyed their district. Them artists that knew the secret ta makin them things could never quite remember how it were done after that. Lemme have a look at that thingy. Ill see if it a real one, or a copy. I aint never seen a real one, an the copies of them thingies is rare."  
  
Solonund removed the talisman and held it up for Phaerod's inspection. Solonund was careful to keep his hands on the cord. The excitement that Phaerod was showing towards the talisman put Solonund on his guard.   
  
Phaerod was obviously out of his mind. Solonund saw no reason to give such an item to a madman.  
  
"Coo Hoo Coo Hoo woo hoo!!! This is a real un! So tell me, what happened ta ya in order ta open the gate?" Phaerod said, grasping the talisman tightly.  
  
"I fell down a deep, dangerous cavern that led to the Underdark"  
  
"That settles it. This is the real thing alright. The real ones are said ta have a safety on em, returns the owner ta the amber village, what this place was before it were the garbage heap, if it looks like he is goanna be a deader. That unicorn, that be the symbol of da amber village. Was da main god of them that lived here too. This thingy is priceless. Rarer than rare, and dangerous. Keep it under yer shirt, an don't be usin it unless ya absolutely need ta." Phaerod said as he released the talisman. "Thingy aint no use ta me though. Too unpredictable. too dangerous. I got enough dangerous stuff ta worry about these days. Stuff like that don't make jink worth beans, just draws theives. The alcove ta the right of the front door leads ta ragpikers square. Ya needs information, pay a tout. Don't look anyone in tha eye, less ya wanna fight. Keep yer sword at the ready. An don't be flashy with the jink, only gonna get ya robbed and a deader, or back in here. Now go, get! I don't wanna see ya in my place again."  
  
**********  
  
Solonund traveled up several levels of piled garbage before reaching the surface. Those of the 'amber village' must have been very decadent to be buried so far down.   
  
Once on the surface, he was not prepared for the sight. The city was in the inside of a ring. Just looking at it made Solonund dizzy and want to vomit. He wandered around until he found a marketplace. He found information for lodgings and particular dangers. He also found out the best section of the city to find a new bow. He stayed the night in a fleabag brothel. Despite the condition of the building and the poverty of the prostitutes, he found his stay there extreremely pleasent.   
  
The next morning, he immediately set out for the clerk's ward. That was the best place to find a suitable bow, and information about the talisman around his neck without causing too much attention.  
  
He first tried to find a suitable place for him to stay. There were no clear markings on the buildings. He wandered into the first place that looked like it might be an inn.  
  
A beautiful , winged creature came up to him as he entered.  
  
"Welcome to the brothel of intellectual lusts. I am Grace. If you need anything, please just ask me."  
  
"Uh, I'm sorry. I am a bit lost. I really don't have the money to pay for pleasure right now, as tempting as it sounds."  
  
Grace let out a slight chuckle," You do not understand. We do not charge money here. This is not an ordinary brothel. Here, we exchange stories of our experiences. We lust for knowledge here, not necessarily bodily needs."  
  
"I see. I still need a place to stay."  
  
"Then perhaps one of our prospects can help you. It will only cost you a story."  
  
"Thank you. Out of all of those I have met here, you are the most courteous lady I have met here."  
  
"Of course, you are welcome. May you experience sensation."  
  
Solonund cocked his head and said"I am not familiar with that last phrase."  
  
"Oh I see, you are a Prime, newly arrived. I am a member of the Society of Sensation. We relish all of life's experiences."  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
"Thank you for coming."  
  
Among the storytellers there was a girl named Anaiys.   
  
Anaiys was a Moon Elf from a place called Perianth, but she had spent her entire life traveling the planes on a spelljammer ship. She became tired of the constant travel and decided to spend some years in one place, to see what living a life as a city dweller would be like.  
  
As he finished the story about his travels with Drizzt, Anaiys took a closer look at the talisman.   
  
"That is an odd unicorn talisman," she said , " I have seen dozens of talismans with female unicorns, mostly symbols of Meilikki, but this is the first one I have seen with a male unicorn."  
  
"Male?"  
  
"Yes, see, it has a barbed horn and a beard. Only male unicorns have those. Besides, he is facing the wrong direction to represent Meilikki. Perhaps it is an aspect of Yathaghera, the god of the Pegasi and Unicorns."  
  
"That is interesting."  
  
**********  
  
Solonund found Anaiys company more than pleasant. She was the first female that he felt comfortable to talk with. She was the only female he trusted.  
  
She helped him to find a more permanent residence. She helped him find the right historians and solicitors to talk to find information about his amulet.   
  
She held him in her arms whenever he felt discouraged. She was his lover whenever he needed her.   
  
She loved Solonund and was in love with Solonund. He could return her affection and pleasure, but he could never find it in his heart to truly love her like she wanted him to.   
  
They stayed with each other for several months when, despite his own reservations, he took Anaiys as his wife.  
  
Anaiys was thrilled.   
  
They were married in the main hall of the Sensates. The wedding was not a big affair, but very memorable.   
  
The moment he looked at Anaiys in her wedding finery, he thought to himself, "Perhaps father was right about my curse going away."  
  
The two of them spent two years exploring the planes through various gates in Sigil.   
  
Anaiys' childlike demeanor sometimes made Solonund happy, but more often, he found it annoying. She rushed through things too much. She did not fathom that there was always plenty of time.  
  
He realized his annoyance with her was due to the fact she reminded him of a bad habit that he himself was guilty of having.   
  
It was rushing that made him end up in Sigil in the first place. He had learned his lesson, but she was not. Her rushing around was getting them both into more trouble than it was worth.  
  
**********  
  
Solonund decided to spend some extra time at the home of the scholar that he was paying to help find out the origins of his unique talisman.  
  
"Ah, now here is something."  
  
"What have you found, Fallon?"  
  
"This is a text that lists Elven gods. I had not thought to look here. I had assumed the talisman was of human make, but I was mistaken."   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I found this scroll on the Amber Village in the storeroom of one of the clerks here. It wasn't much. It was a census of the citizens that occupied the area before it was destroyed. The residents were mainly elves. So I started looking at Elven artifact listings. No luck there. Then I found this."  
  
"The text that lists Elven gods, so why does that matter?"  
  
"Ah that is the thing. There are eight Elven gods here that nether I nor any elves I know have ever heard of. And, there are a few Elven gods that are not on this list at all. Which means those eight gods are most likely dead and this was made before that."  
  
"So the talisman is dedicated to a dead god?"  
  
"Exactly. This list also lists the symbols of those particular gods. That talisman is exactly like one of the symbols described."  
  
"Pilin'Solor, the Herald, the Pathfinder, the Renewer, Elven son of Yathaghera. Half-brother of Erevan Ilesere. He is described as being an Elven shape shifter who also takes the form of an amber colored unicorn. His horn is gold and has a barbed tip, much like that of an arrow. His wings are made of fire, as are his hooves. His purpose is to report the goings on of the Elven people to Corellon. From what it says here, he is roughly the Elven equivalent to the human god, Hermes. He is also to find all stray spirits and lead them back to heaven, where they belong. It also mentions that his will starts forest fires where the woods are becoming ill. In his winged unicorn form, he served as Corellon's battle mount. About how or when the god met his end , it does not say. I can find out for you , Solonund. I find this very interesting."  
  
" If you want to, Fallon, it is up to you."  
  
"Good, I will see what else I can find out."  
  
**********  
  
Solonund returned home to see Anaiys bursting with impatient excitement. He was not in the mood for her childish bouncing around or her oh so common guessing games. He knew she would have to put up with it that day, because she could not be compelled to calm herself.  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"NO, you are supposed to guess."  
  
"Lets see, you found something while you were shopping today?"  
  
"Right, now guess what."  
  
"You found something you think I will like."  
  
"Right."  
  
"A new silky dress for me to peel off of you."  
  
"NO, nothing like that."  
  
" Hmmm, lets see. New perfume?"  
  
"No, its not something for me that you like."  
  
"Let's see, is it rare?"  
  
"Most definitely."  
  
"Another talisman like mine?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I give up, what is it?"  
  
"Not until you make one more guess."  
  
"Anaiys, I am exhausted."  
  
"Look here!"  
  
From out of her pocket she pulled a small brown figurine.   
  
"His name is Solaris. Since you are a ranger and have no companion like rangers are supposed to have. I thought you needed one. Here, take him, and summon him."  
  
Solonund looked at the carving closer. It was in the shape of a hawk.  
  
"Solaris, come to me."  
  
Suddenly a mist revealed a large hawk, ready to take Solonund's commands. It flew around a couple of times and landed on his shoulder. Solaris gently nibbled on Solonund's ear. Solonund reached up and pet the bird.   
  
"He likes you. I knew he would."  
  
"Anaiys, this is the most wonderful gift any husband could ask for."  
  
"I am so glad the two of you like each other. " And now for your other present."  
  
"Another present? I hope I do not have to guess."  
  
"I will spare you this time." She said as she held out a ring box.  
  
Solonund took the box and opened it. Inside was a silver ring. The image on the crest was of Meilikki.  
  
"Anaiys, it is beautiful!"  
  
"I thought that it suited you better than that wooden symbol around your neck."  
  
He put on the ring and admired how well it looked on his hand.  
  
"Thank you. I will never take it off."  
  
Anaiys began bouncing around the room in delight, and singing off key.  
  
"Solonund, I am just here to get a couple of things. I have a couple of days of intense magic training at the Sensate hall. It will be easier for me to stay there until I pass my tests. I will see you in a few days."  
  
"Alright. I am sure Solaris can keep me out of trouble. See you when you get back."  
  
"I love you, Solonund."  
  
"Uh huh, you too."  
  
Anaiys gathered her magic tools and left.  
  
"Thank goodness. Solaris, are women always so annoying after you stay with them for so long?"  
  
Solaris simply cocked his head and quietly screeched.   
  
**********  
  
The next couple of weeks Solonund worked with Fallon on the properties of his talisman.  
  
Fallon was able to find an actual drawing of the symbol of Pilin'Solor. It matched the image on the talisman perfectly. An amber colored, gold barbed horned, bearded unicorn's head, with pale green eyes, facing right, centered in a circle where one half is a crescent moon the other half is a thin red wing.   
  
The next step was determining what the circles and lines on the back represented. Solonund knew they rearranged themselves whenever he passed through a portal to another plane. It had to be some sort of map, and there had to be some way to manipulate the talisman. That was also revealed in some of the writings they found.   
  
Before long, Solonund was testing out the talisman. The talisman allowed the wearer to teleport to just about anywhere on the planes, providing the owner knew where he was going. It also served as a key to minor portals. The map on the back showed the relationship that the current place had to the last place visited, along with information about the easiest places to go next. The darkened circle, which was always present, showed the owner's home plane.  
  
"It has its drawbacks," Fallon said," This tome says that it saps a person's energy if used too often. Some sort of fail-safe, like a curse, was placed on the real ones. So, if used by someone who was not the rightful owner, it would eventually drain the person's energy until there was none left. In other words killing the thief. It also says something about the talisman choosing the owner."  
  
"No wonder the thing is so valuable." Solonund thought to himself," and dangerous."  
  
  
  
**********  
  
When Anaiys finally came home after her magic training, she announced that she had been given the happiest news she had ever heard.   
  
"Solonund, I have wonderful news, and I want you to guess what it is?"  
  
"Oh, Anaiys, you know I have become very tired of these guessing games."  
  
"Please, this time it really is wonderful."  
  
"Alright, you found the fastest spelljammer, that won't burn out after only one trip."  
  
"You are making fun of me."  
  
"No I am not. Alright lets see, you found a stable gate to Arvandor?"  
  
"No, one more guess."  
  
Solonund let out a sigh. In the last year, he was slowly regretting taking a lover that stayed with him more than a few months. If this is really what marriage was like, perhaps he was better without it.  
  
"Quit stalling, Solonund, are you going to guess or not?"  
  
"I give up. I can't think of anything."  
  
Anaiys quickly put her arms around Solonund and gave him a tight squeeze. She whispered softly in his ear," I am going to have a baby. You are going to be a father."  
  
Solonund stood up in shock. He looked at her and began to back away.  
  
"What is the matter? Aren't you happy?"  
  
"I--- I need to be alone for a while. I'm sorry. I will talk to you later," Solonund said as he ran out of their house.  
  
He went to the fest hall of the Sensates. Perhaps if he talked it over with his friends there, he could sort out his feelings.  
  
He found no answers there. He wandered to the Brothel of Intellectual lusts. Talking to the acolytes helped him to feel better. He returned to his house.  
  
Anaiys was sleeping on the couch. He covered her with a blanket, and gently kissed her on her cheek.   
  
Perhaps he did love her after all. How could she conceive by him unless there was some love towards her. Solonund decided to rest. He would talk to Anaiys in the morning.  
  
Solonund woke from his reverie to a silent house. He walked out into the main room and found that Anaiys was gone. She left him a note.   
  
"My parents are docked near here. That was the other surprise I had planned for today. I had hoped that you would come with us. I know you are not in love with me , no matter how deeply you care for me. I had hoped that despite that, you would come with me. My mother has told me she found a way back to your home on Toril. I had hoped to go with you there and raise our child on your home world. I must apologize. I do not want to take your child from you. I know you will love this child with all of your heart, despite your reservations about your feelings for me. Do not despair. This child will know its father, and I will teach him or her to be proud. Goodbye."  
  
"No!!!" Came from Solonund's mouth before he could even think. He grabbed his gear and headed straight for the spelljammer port.   
  
He had run from his feelings for years. He was not going to let Anaiys go anywhere with his son and not take him. He will not let his son have no father. No father was worse than a bad father. His experiences with Kordon and Montolio had taught him that.  
  
Solonund reached the spelljammer docks in time to see Anaiys' ship wink out. Solonund fell to his knees and shook.  
  
"Why couldn't she wait? Why did she always have to be in such a rush all of the time?"  
  
Solonund could not help his tears from flowing down.  
  
"I hate you, Anaiys, for always being in such a hurry, " Solonund screamed inside his thoughts, "Don't you realize how long we are going to live? We are Elves for Corellon's sake! I'm not yet one hundred and you are not yet sixty! We live for nearly seven hundred years! Why do you have to be in such a goddamn hurry all of the time!"  
  
**********  
  
Solonund left the house he shared with Anaiys. It was time to start using the amber village talisman. It was time to take the wanderlust he loved on his home planet, and extend it to the planes.  
  
Perhaps he could find Anaiys and his son. He knew it was going to be a boy, something deep inside knew. Perhaps the gods had given him the insight, he did not know. But for now, he was content to wander and find out all he could about the plains before he returned to Toril. Solonund had known where to find the gate to return to Toril nearly a year before. Yet, he knew if he had told Anaiys, she would be in a rush to go, and Solonund was in no rush to go anywhere, especially Toril.  
  
He was afraid what he would find there. He was afraid Drizzt hated him. He was afraid that he would see the knight-priestess, Katla again. He was afraid of the scrutiny that Shun would give him. He was afraid to go back. He needed to work through his fears. The best way he knew of to do that was to walk, to be a ranger. This time he walked to places unfamiliar, and he was happy to go.  
  
***********  
  
Notes:  
  
Prime- a Sigil slang term meaning someone from the Prime Material Plane  
  
Berk- a Sigil slang term meaning idiot or stupid  
  
Deader- a Sigil slang term meang a dead body.  
  
Toril- the name of the planet where the Forgotten Realms take place.  
  
Spelljammer- a type of space ship that travels through planes of reality. 


	2. Searching for Something Lost

Searching for Something Lost  
  
Solonund wandered many of the planes. Sigil was at the center of the Outlands, so he had visited most of the cities there already. He wanted somewhere new.  
  
He first visited the Outer Planes.   
  
He was facinated by Limbo. He felt comforted by the changing realities for a time, but his fears kept him from enjoying it for long. Thoughts of Drizzt, Shun, Katla, Anaiys, and his son quickly made his time in limbo a nightmare.  
  
He visited Mechanus, and kept his visit short. Any plane that relied on perfect calculation was dangerous.  
  
He completely avoided the Nine hells and the Abyss.  
  
His visit to Pandemonium was also short. He did not want to go insane there.  
  
He wanted to avoid most of the other hellish and heavenly planes, but many of them he visited shortly anyway.  
  
The elemental planes were intersting, but he tired of them quickly.  
  
Solonund then made his way to the Transitive Planes.  
  
The plane of Shadow made him sick.  
  
The ghosts on the Etheral plane made him more afraid of his past.  
  
He preferred the Astral Plane. Something itched inside his being, an itch of familiarity. As he flew and floated through it, it was like he had been there before, and spent many years there. He felt like a large part of him was still there, but he could not fathom why.   
  
The only thing about the Astral Plane he hated was having to avoid the archwizard Blazerthai's fortress. Blazerthai had a bad habit of enslaving whomever he met with a geas. Solonund knew to avoid him at all cost.  
  
He took everything in. The more he wandered, the more at peace he felt, but he was lonely. Three years passed before he was able to bring himself to look for Anaiys.   
  
**********  
  
He searched for Anaiys' ship, a modified Elven Arrowing called the Nandaro, for two years until he finally found it. Anaiys had become a Helm Pilot. She was one of three pilots on the ship.   
  
Although he hoped to renew their relationship, She acted coldly towards him. It broke his heart.  
  
Anaiys' parents, Kuile and Khemir, were happy to have Solonund join them. The ship scout had decided to retire, and they were in need of a Horizon Walker.  
  
Anaiys was not very happy at first. She was still angry, but she refused to let her own anger keep her from not allowing Solonund to see his son.  
  
"This is your son, Thelan." She said introducing the small boy. Thelan, this is your daddy. He came a long way to be with you."  
  
"To be with both of you. I love you Anaiys."  
  
Anaiys looked at Solonund in shock. He had never told her that he loved her before.  
  
"You are just saying that."  
  
"Anaiys, would I have suffered and searched for YOU for five years if I did not mean it. I love Thelan, of course, he is my son. I wanted to see him, but it was you I was searching for you, not just him."  
  
"Fine, but don't be an ass or I will have mother throw you off."  
  
Thelan was squealing with delight," I got my daddy! My daddy came for me!"  
  
" I hope you do not mind," Khemir said as Solonund embraced his son," We are on our way back to Perianth for routine repairs and to pick up our next load of herbs and sapling trees for Grey Space. I am certain you will like our planet. It is simply beautiful."  
  
"Yes, it is," Kuile added," just don't get involved in the petty politics. That is why we decided to become merchants. "  
  
"Oh daddy, it is so green. It has lots of trees and pretty lakes. Maybe mama will let me go hunting this time. If you are with me I am sure she will not mind."  
  
"I think you are a little young to be hunting just yet. But we could go camping, if your mother approves."  
  
Anaiys simply gave them a rude smirk.  
  
"We will see, Thelan."  
  
  
  
**********  
  
Solonund continued to travel on the Nandaro for several years. Often, he had time to wander some of the planets they made regular runs to. He enjoyed knowing that the gods he worshipped, especially Meilikki, were not confined to the love of the people on one planet alone.  
  
As Thelan grew older, it was quickly evident that he showed his father's interest in becoming a ranger. Anaiys was not very happy with his choice, but she respected it.   
  
Solonund's relationship with his wife became closer, but they had serious problems.   
  
Solonund felt like he could do anything for Anaiys. She was much more patient than she had been earlier in their relationship. He suspected becoming a mother had mellowed her. Unfortunately, it also hardened her in ways that hurt Solonund. She was a shell of her perky old self. No matter how many times he tried, Solonund could not get his happy Anaiys back.  
  
Anaiys tried to be more cheerful. She loved Solonund and she knew how much Solonund really loved her. But since Thelan had come along, Solonund had become boring in Anaiys' eyes. She wanted the flirtatious, sometimes crazy Solonund back. He had mellowed, becoming the model, patient, father to their son.   
  
Kulie noticed the way the two were acting and suggested that they needed to take a holiday alone together. She knew the stresses that a young couple always went through. She hoped her daughter and son-in-law could work things out.  
  
Kulie decided she would take matters into her own hands.  
  
"I have arranged for you two to spend a year's vacation, just the two of you. If you two can not stop sulking over each other by the time it is over, then I would suggest you end this relationship. I can not stand to see two youngsters I love dearly to be so miserable."   
  
"Mother!"  
  
"Don't 'mother' me, Anaiys. You both need this for your sanity, and I will not take no for an answer."  
  
"Where are we going?" Solonund asked.  
  
" Evermeet. I thought Solonund could use some time on his home Plane. And you Anaiys have babbled on to me behind your husband's back how much you wanted to go to his home plane. Now is your chance. "  
  
"I have never been to Evermeet myself. It would be good to see what it is like." Solonund replied.  
  
"Good, we dock there in three days. You both be ready. My cousins from House Nightstar in Leuthilspar will be waiting for you. They have a cabin near Corellon's Grove that is perfect for the two of you."  
  
Solonund smiled," I am looking forward to it."  
  
**********  
  
The year with each other did wonders for the couple.   
  
During the year, Solonund and Anaiys took the time to really know each other. They took a hard look at themselves and why they were together. Anaiys' smiles and energy returned. Solonund regained his sense of adventure.   
  
All too soon it seemed, their vacation was up.   
  
Thelan was happy to see his parents getting along so well. He hoped to show his parents how well he had learned what his father had taught him.   
  
Solonund looked on with interest as Thelan fired his bow.  
  
"Son, your mother and I have news for you. You are going to have a little sister or brother in a year's time."  
  
"Father, that is so wonderful! Have you told Grandfather and Grandmother?"  
  
"Not yet, "Solonund started to say as Thelan dashed off.   
  
Thelan made the good news known to Kulie and Khemir before Solonund and Anaiys had the chance.  
  
Kulie and Khemir were very happy to have the ones they loved getting along so well. The new grandchild was just an added bonus.  
  
"Father," Thelan asked," Have you though about what we are going to do for my thirteenth birthday?"  
  
"Have a big party of course, with wine included. I think you are old enough now to have a little wine. Just be careful not to get drunk. I don't need you falling overboard."  
  
"Alright father." Thelan said as he laughed.  
  
The birthday party came to celebrate the happiest time in Solonund's life. His son was slowly becoming a man.  
  
He only wished that happy time could have lasted longer.  
  
**********  
  
A month after Thelan's party, the unthinkable happened.  
  
"What is that?" Khemir said as he looked through the spy glass.  
  
Solonund quickly took the telescope from Khemir's eye and looked.  
  
"Another ship is coming towards us, but it is hard to make out what kind of ship it is. Better to stay on the safe side and steer clear of it."  
  
The helmsman changed course, but the other ship matched the change.  
  
"It's following us."  
  
"Can you see any markings on it, Solonund ?"  
  
"No…, wait! By the Gods! It is a deathspider! It has been modified in some way! That is why I didn't recognize it!"  
  
"All hands to defend the ship! We are being pursued by pirates! Dump the cargo if necessary!" Khemir shouted.  
  
The deathspider clamped its spider like legs around the edge of the hull. The spider ship then reached out to feed on the arrowing, providing its passengers with a gangplank onto the ship.  
  
The Nandaro wailed and screamed as the deathspider crew spilled out onto its deck.  
  
Solonund had expected the crew of the death spider to consist of Drow, but this crew had elves of several races onboard, and some Orc as well.  
  
"Thelan, grab who you can and head for the lifeboats."  
  
"But father,"  
  
"No buts, get going before they capture you."  
  
The pirates were looting all of the spices and saplings they could from the ship. They were knocking out the crew members of the Nandaro and taking them aboard the death spider.   
  
Solonund first called upon Solaris for help then whipped out his Katana and furiously slashed any pirate that got near him.   
  
"Solonund," Anaiys cried out, "The ship is lost! Get Thelan and get aboard the lifeboat!"  
  
"Isn't Thelan with you?"  
  
Solonund's answer came when he saw Thelan firing an arrow at a sun elf pirate. The boy did not see the Orc come up behind him. The Orc clubbed Thelan on the head, slung the boy over his sholder and ran for the deathspider. Solaris tried to distract the Orc, but the Orc just batted the hawk around.  
  
Anaiyas screamed and headed after their son. One of the pirates shot an arrow through Anaiys. Shoulder. She fell face forward as the Nandaro lurched.   
  
Solaris screeched and clawed and fought the retreating pirates until he was knocked unconscious.   
  
"Return Solaris," Solonund said.  
  
The death spider released the Nandaro and quickly made its escape.   
  
Solonund grabbed onto Anaiys and headed for the lifeboat.  
  
The lifeboats headed away as the Nandaro slowly folded in on itself and burst into flames.  
  
Solonund had never felt so helpless.   
  
The survivors reached the safety of Perinath with the help of Solonund's talisman. Out of the crew only a scant few survived. Kulie and Khemir were dead, Thelan was missing and Anaiys was hanging on by a slim thread.   
  
The arrow that had pierced Anaiys' shoulder was tipped with poison. By the time the survivors could get help, the poison had worked its way through her body. She woke from her fevered sleep only once.  
  
"Solonund, find our son. Please save Thelan. I love you." She said with her dying breath.  
  
**********  
  
Solonund spent the next three years wandering the planes for any clue where Thelan could have been taken.   
  
Every lead he found ran cold.  
  
Few of the people he asked had ever heard of a Drow ship that had a crew of non-Drow aboard.   
  
One very haggard woman in the Hive section of Sigil said that she had been enslaved by a similar ship. She mentioned that she escaped a Demi-Plane that was ruled primarily by the evil god Ghaunadaur, but she had no idea where it was.  
  
As time wore on, Solonund quit looking. He thought that no matter how much he searched, he would never see his son again.  
  
He wandered the planes to help him work through his despair.  
  
While floating through the Astral plane, he saw a portal of vibrant purple hue. He had seen that portal many times before, but he dared not go through it, because he knew exactly where it lead.  
  
This time however, because of his sorrow, he decided he must go, to Arborea. The sickening feeling hit him as he endured the swirling light.   
  
He felt himself falling faster towards the top layer of Arborea, Arvandor, the home of the Elven gods.   
  
As he fell faster, he felt sure that he would die before he hit the lush forest. That would be well and fine with Solonund. The last twenty years of life were a gift. He should have died going down that Drow slide. He fell unconscious long before he hit the ground.  
  
He was not quite sure what broke his fall or why he was alive at all. He woke resting against a tree. Someone had bandaged his wounds. He thought that he must surely be dead. To prove the point he bit his own thumb. When the blood welled up in his palm, he was dismayed. He was not dead after all.  
  
"There was no need to do that, Solonund. All you would have needed was ask. You are very much alive."  
  
Solonund looked up at the Elven male who walked to him. The Elf had silver hair and fair skin. He wore a green tunic and brown breeches. A cape that seemed to made of green leaves graced his shoulders. He carried a fine bow and a quiver of arrows.  
  
"Solonund, do you know who I am?"  
  
Solonund simply stared and shook his head.  
  
"Why do you want to die?"  
  
"I am alone. My mother was stolen from me. My true father hated me. The man I called father was too short lived. I harmed the heart of the one I called brother and I can not face him. My wife was murdered. My son was stolen from me. I am abandoned. I am cursed. I just wanted to go to a place I knew would be home. Yet, why I knew it was home, I can not say."  
  
The silver haired elf just smiled and shook his head. "You are not abandoned. I never abandoned you. I made sure you received that amulet, so you could live."  
  
"You gave the amulet to the Annui elder?"  
  
"No, I gave it to his Elven ancestor. Most of his ancestors were human, but one was an elf. I made sure you would receive it. In time, you will understand what it truly represents."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Your god-father, for whom your mother named you."  
  
. Solonund gasped,"Solonor Thelandira!"  
  
"Of course. You are where you set out to come to, but you are not dead. Corellon agrees with me that you should yet live. You have much yet to acomplish. Do not get a big head about your fate The road to godhood is rocky and dangerous, with many pitfalls."  
  
"To godhood?"  
  
"Never mind that for now. I wanted to bring some to you who wish to see you. Perhaps if you talk to them, you can go and finish your task. As I said, you have much to do, god-son."  
  
From behind Solonor two females walked to Solonund. The females he recognized immediately.   
  
"Son, you are looking well," Willwaren said to Solonund, "I was not entirely stolen, I have watched over you from the moment I died. I am always with you, although, sometimes I regret being too motherly, causing you to feel perverted. I see you have finally become more of an adult. You never stopped being a child, even when your body had gone far past that stage. It is not your fault, so do not dwell on it. Remember this, it is alright to be afraid, but you must face your fears before you can find yourself. I learned that the difficult way as well."  
  
"It is so good to see you again, my love," Anaiys said calmly," You were right. I did rush things too much. I am glad to see you again."   
  
Anaiys embraced her husband. She knew she would not have the chance again for a very long time.  
  
Solonund held her and cried. He had wanted to hold her for so long. He did not want to let go, but Solonund knew that he could not stay here, and they could not bid him to.  
  
"Solonund, before you go, there is one more here who wants to speak to you on an urgent manner. Go to the crystal tower that resembles a moonbeam. He awaits you. " Solonor said plainly.  
  
Solonund did as his god-father bade him. He walked into the tower and saw Corellon Larethian sitting on a couch. He was not in armor, but rather dressed casually. It made Solonund feel more comfortable.  
  
"Ah, Pilin'Solor, called Solonund Brasher. You are here. Good. You are concerned about one of my chosen. As yet you are still mortal, you can help her. Katla Wisteria is her name. She adores her childhood friend, Iasa. Iasa, unfortunately is proving to be a distraction. He means no harm, but it will harm both of them in the long run. It may lead to both of their deaths, and I can not allow my beloved Katla to die too early. Her heart, belongs only to me. I admire her, but, as a mortal, she can not gain her potential by that alone. She is very dear to my heart, but until she ascends, I must be patient. I want you to keep an eye on her for me, Pilin'Solor."  
  
"As for the one you call brother, listen to this, " Corellon said as he held a horn up so Solonund could put his ear to it.   
  
From the horn, he could hear voices upon voices. They were praising Drizzt. Drizzt had become a hero.   
  
"That is good," Solonund said as he gave Corellon back the horn, " I have worried about him."  
  
"I have watched his progress as well," Corellon replied, "Many of the hopes of redeeming the Drow race depend largely on him. He knows this. In a way, he has always known. You need not trouble your heart over him any longer. As Solonor has shown you, you need not be fettered by doubt. You are becoming, slowly, what you once were. Again, you will come home, here when your task is done."  
  
"What task is that?"  
  
" The gods are in grave danger. Not only the gods here in Arvandor, but all of the goodly gods in the heavens. It will be more terrible than even I can fathom. But one reprieve has been given to us, a warning, so that we may be able to prepare for what is to come."  
  
"A warning?"  
  
" Yes, Pilin'Solor, a warning from Ao herself. I did not understand it myself at first. It became clear much later. She said, Those who have thirsted for blood, and warred for eons over what was both their right, shall find a pause in their warring. During the pause, they shall turn their eyes outward, to seek and destroy all that is in their opposite position. To them it is a contest, a killing contest, to aid them when their war renews. She meant the demon races, of that I am positive. If the war between the nine hells and the abyss ever comes to a pause, the demons will attack. It will plunge entire universes into utter darkness. To counter this, we must regain the strongest of the ones who were lost to us. This way is difficult, but it must be done. Do you understand, Pilin'Solor"  
  
"I think so. Lost gods must return to their places to prevent the demons from destroying heaven. "  
  
"Exactly, we need gods anew and renewed. Some we must even raise from the dead. The latter a most difficult task, because to regain their godhood, they must become mortal."  
  
"So I am to help the once dead, mortal gods ascend to their rightful place"  
  
"Including yourself, Pilin'Solor"  
  
Solonund suddenly noticed that Corellon was not calling him Solonund. Being called Pilin'Solor seemed so natural, that Solonund did not realize that Corellon was not using the name, Solonund.   
  
Corellon raised his hand to touch Solonund's forehead, "Now, sleep, when you awaken, you will be where you need to be. You will remember nothing of our meeting when you wake. Be well Pilin'Solor. When you see me again, you will have ascended."  
  
As Solonund slept, he dreamed of Mooshie's grove. A lady in green stood watching over him. Next to her was a young Montolio DeBrouche.  
  
"You have done well son, It is time for you to stay home a season and rest."  
  
"Thank you, goddess-son for your faith. I will watch over you while you are here, in spirit at least," She said as both she and Montolio faded into nothing. They led Solonund into the run down dwelling that had once been Mooshie's house. Once there, he made sure the fireplace was still useable and lit a fire with the scraps of wood he found.   
  
**********  
  
Notes:  
  
Helm Pilot- The wizard that guides and powers the spelljammer ship.  
  
Horizon Walker- a scout or ranger who has travelled through and knows many types of environments.  
  
Arrowing- An Elven spelljammer ship. A living ship grown from a sentient, leafy tree.   
  
Deathspider- a Drow spelljammer ship. 


	3. Awakening

Awakening  
  
Solonund slowly opened his eyes. He was cold, but could not fathom why. He looked around and realized where he was.  
  
"How did I get here?" He asked himself, "I thought I was dreaming."  
  
The last thing he remembered was floating in the Astral Plane towards a portal. He could not remember why he was going to Arvandor, and he remembered very little of his visit. The more he tried to recall what happened to him there, the more his mind clouded. His teeth chattered as he tried to think.   
  
It was the middle of winter. Solonund had forgotten how cold it could be.   
  
He was home, on his own plane.   
  
The first thing he did was pull Solaris' figurine from his pocket. The gods must have a reason for sending him back there.  
  
"Solaris, come."  
  
the hawk was bursting with excitement as soon as he materialized.  
  
"What is it, Solaris? Are you too cold?"  
  
Solaris flew into Solonund's lap and tapped his beak against the talisman until Solonund turned it map side out. The hawk then proceeded to tap the circle that represented Toril and screeched.  
  
"Yes, Solaris, I know where we are."  
  
Solaris became even more agitated at his companions seeming indifference. He squacked and waved his wings and walked in circles.  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
Solaris went to Solonund's left hand and tapped Solonund's wedding ring with his beak, then continued his screeching.  
  
"Solaris, you know Anaiys is gone, you have known a long time. What is wrong with you."  
  
The hawk shook his head, flapped his wings, walked in a circle and sat down like a chicken trying to roost.  
  
"Uh, Solaris, I don't think that it would be possible for you to lay an egg, even if you were not an astral hawk."  
  
Solaris stood up, screeched, then perched himself on a rotted window sill.  
  
"Fine, if you want to be that way. Do all astral companions have a temper like yours?"  
  
The hawk ignored Solonund and flew out the broken window.  
  
Solonund stared at his wedding ring. He had thought of taking it off and placing it on a chain, but he was not ready yet. He would not take it off until he found Thelan.  
  
"Thelan!" he said as he jumped up and ran outside.   
  
Solaris was perched on the branch of a nearby tree. Solonund slowly went up to his friend.  
  
"Solaris, It's Thelan isn't it? He is here, somewhere, on this plane."  
  
Solaris bobbed his head up and down.  
  
"I am sorry I did not understand you, friend. Will you forgive me?"  
  
Solaris quietly chirped and flew onto Solonund's left shoulder.   
  
"Thank you, Solaris"  
  
Solonund went about the grove picking up what he needed to make his father's old house livable enough to survive the winter.  
  
**********  
  
  
  
Solonund's first destination, once spring had come, was to go to Silverymoon. He had not realized before how much he missed it. Once there, he made inquires about Shun, and about Drizzt. The answers were slow in coming. Most friends he saw there were surprised and happy to see that he was alive. There was a small memorial for him in the hall of the Harpers. Its contained the bow that broke when he fell.   
  
He stood and looked at his memorial.   
  
"Not often does one find himself looking upon his own grave," Solonund chuckled to himself.   
  
He was saddened to find a memorial for Shun.   
  
Shun studied at the magic college for eight years. He often took walks in the woods outside the city. One afternoon, adventurers found Shun fighting for his life against a large number of bandits. Shun had been overwhelmed. Despite the help the adventurers had given him, Shun died of his wounds. The only consolation Solonund had at finding his friend's death, was that the memorial stated that Shun had killed ten of his assailants before he fell in battle. The bandits took nothing of Shun's wealth. All of it was housed with him in his tomb.  
  
Solonund found out that Drizzt was part of the crew of a sailing ship that traveled the sea of swords. Drizzt had made quite a name for himself, so much that even Lady Alustriel had given her heart to Drizzt.  
  
Solonund took that information with a bit of amusement. He knew that Drizzt was charismatic, but to be considered more charismatic and handsome than Solonund, that was hilarious.  
  
Solonund found that Straankeep, and Riverside Village were still small, but thriving.   
  
Iagron, the heir to Straankeep, had betrayed his family once again. He had taken a large group of followers to Chult, where he was a part of the Cult of the Dragon.   
  
Katla and Iasa were off somewhere adventuring, much to the distress of King Straan. Luckily for King Straan, he had another son in case Iasa decided to stay an adventurer.  
  
**********  
  
Solonund decided perhaps he would find either Iasa or Drizzt. It was good to be alive and it had been a long time since he had an adventure. He knew his son was here somewhere too. It would be easier to find Thelan if he had help.  
  
He would find Drizzt first. He decided that his sworn brother should know that he was alive. He found that Drizzt was part of the crew of a ship called the Sea Sprite.   
  
Solonund readied his supplies and set out to find the ship.  
  
He found the Sea Sprite docked at Luscan. He carefully sought out the captain of the ship, Deudermont, in order to book passage. Solonund kept his head covered with the hood of the royal blue cloak he wore. He wanted to surprise Drizzt, and decided not to reveal himself until the ship was well underway.  
  
Deudermont was seated at the bar in one of the better taverns in town. Solonund caught a glimpse of Drizzt sitting at a table near the back with a red haired beauty.  
  
"So, he has discovered he has a way with the ladies," Solonund chuckled to himself as he sat next to Deudermont.  
  
"Are you the captain of the Sea Sprite?" Solonund politely asked.   
  
"Yes, may I help you?" Deudermont replied.  
  
"Which way are you sailing?"  
  
"To the south. Why are you asking? We are not making merchant runs yet, so if you are looking for passage to any port in particular, you may be disappointed."  
  
"No port in particular. I am playing the part of a tourist these days, and I miss the sea. I would like to book passage on your ship, but I have no particular port in mind. I plenty of gold for your trouble of having me aboard. It has been many years since I have been on a seafaring type of ship, but I can help with duties onboard."  
  
"What is your name, sir?"  
  
" I am Solonund Brasher. It is good to meet you , captain." Solonund said as he held out his hand to shake Deudermont's.  
  
"Very well Mr. Brasher, I will give you a chance to prove yourself aboard my ship, but if you are too much of a bother, I will set you off on the next port of my choosing. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed, on one condition, you do not tell Ranger Do'Urden my name or that I am on board."  
  
Deudermont's brow furled, " You do not mean to cause trouble with Drizzt? If so, you may call our deal off."  
  
"No, actually, quite the opposite. Drizzt and I were once very close friends. I have not seen him in many years and I want it to be a surprise."  
  
"So that is the reason you want aboard my ship, to see Drizzt. I have no time for thrill seekers wanting to pick a fight with Ranger Do'Urden."  
  
"To insure my trust, I will allow you to take all of my weapons and store them away. You may even have one of your men search my bags and my person to make sure I am not hiding anything. Will that suffice?"  
  
"Very well. When will you be ready to board? "  
  
"Immediately. I want to be on board before Drizzt finishes his meal over there." Solonund said as he glanced in Drizzt's direction."  
  
"I am finished here. I will show you to the ship myself."  
  
As they exited the tavern, Solonund noticed how uptight Deudermont was. Solonund decided that in order to avoid too much trouble, he needed to let Deudermont know a little more. Solonund pulled back his hood.  
  
"Does being able to see my face put you more at ease, Captain?"  
  
"You are not the first elf I have seen trying to make a name for himself. Although, I have not seen an elf with quite your coloration before. You must spend a great deal of time in the sun to have a tan complexion like that."  
  
"I suppose. I have seen many suns, in many places I like the warmth of the outdoors."  
  
Deudermont then noticed the ring on Solonund's right ring finger.  
  
"That is a beautiful ring. Meilikki isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, she is my matron goddess."  
  
"I rarely see rangers wearing rings. I also see that you are married" Deudermont commented seeing the simple band on Solonund's left finger.  
  
"I was, she passed away not long ago."  
  
"Oh I am sorry."  
  
"It's alright. I miss her terribly though."  
  
"So what kinds of ships have you been aboard?"  
  
"Ships that fly through the stars on many planes of existence. Magic ships, piloted by wizards. My late wife was a pilot of one of them."  
  
"Interesting." Deudermont replied with skepticism, " So how do you know Drizzt?"  
  
"That is easy. He is my sworn brother. I am the adopted son of Montolio DeBrouche."  
  
"You must be joking, ranger," Deudermont replied.  
  
"No, I am very serious."  
  
"I can not say I believe your relation to Drizzt. He has never mentioned it to me. I do not want the two of you competing for supremacy. You do realize that I have a trusted ranger on my crew, I really don't need another. "  
  
"Horizon Walker."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I am a Horizon Walker. I started out as a ranger, but I have gone beyond that title. I am a guide and navigator through many places and many worlds. I do not wish to compete with Drizzt, only visit with him."  
  
Deudermont looked at Solonund, smiled nervously and shook his head, " I can see why you want to stay secretive. I am not sure I would believe the stories of magic ships if I had not heard tales of the ones of the Elven isle of Evermeet. I am certain my crew would get leery of stories of flying ships. Don't worry, none of my crew will reveal your identity."  
  
Solonund paused and put his hood back up as he and Deudermont boarded the ship.  
  
"I trust your crew. There is only one who I do not trust to not spoil the surprise."  
  
"And who is that?"  
  
"Guenhwyvar, his astral panther, of course," Solonund said as he handed over all of his weapons to Deudermont.  
  
"Now I believe you," Deudermont replied," Not many know the name of Drizzt's cat, even fewer where she is from. I hope you will allow me to listen in on any stories of your journeys"  
  
"Of course," Solonund replied.  
  
***********  
  
Catti-Brie let the wind blow through her hair. The sea breeze was refreshing and clean. She had decided to keep a close eye on the new passenger. The new passenger had blatantly ignored Drizzt. Some of the other crewmembers spoke of him in hushed whispers, and fearful murmurs. They were nearly two hours out to sea, and the stranger had stood at the same spot on the railing, only pausing to adjust his hood.   
  
Drizzt was below deck, making sure all of his and Catti's gear was in order in case of emergency. He had been having strange nightmares the past few days. Catti had tried to comfort him, but the nagging feeling in his gut would not go away. It got worse when the new passenger ignored him. He told himself that he should be used to that sort of behavior from strangers, but there was something about the passenger that bothered him. He could not fathom why.  
  
The wind finally whipped the hood away from the stranger's head. Ash Blonde hair that rested just past the stranger's shoulders whipped around into his face. He wore the bangs of his hair in a topknot, save for one small braid he let fall at his left temple. He fought with his hair to try and get it back into place.  
  
Catti looked at the stranger, and realized that this light tanned man was an elf. He turned to look at her. At first she thought he was blind, but as she moved closer she realized that his eye color was a silvery green so pale that they almost looked white. She caught herself taking a short breath. This stranger was incredibly handsome.   
  
He smiled sweetly at Catti and turned his eyes back to the sea. As she moved closer, she could see the sad impression on his face. She went to the rail and stood next to him, looking at the sea.  
  
"A copper for yer thoughts." Catti said.  
  
"I was thinking how much Anaiys would have loved to see this."  
  
"Forgive me, who's Anaiys?"  
  
"My wife. She died not very long ago. She was murdered."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want me to be leaving you alone?"  
  
"No its alright. It has been a long time since I spoke to such a beautiful lady," Solonund said as he turned to Catti-Brie, took her hand, and kissed it. " I must appologise. I am Sir Solonund Pilin'Solor DeBrouche Brasher. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."  
  
Catti blushed. She noticed the ring with the symbol of Meilikki on it.   
  
" That be a mouthful, ranger. I like your ring. I'm Catti-Brie Battlehammer."  
  
"Battlehammer? You look nothing like a dwarf."  
  
"I'm adopted."  
  
"I understand, I was adopted by a human myself. It nearly killed me when he died. Now with Anaiys gone, and our son missing. I have no one. Oh, I am sorry. I do not mean to trouble you with my problems. It is partially why I am avoiding everyone."  
  
" Ye needn't have done that. None of us will bite ye unless you want bit. I need to go below fer a moment. I know just the thing that'll cheer ye up."  
  
Drizzt could not get the nagging feeling out of his stomach. He sat down, reached into his pocket and fingered the figurine there.  
  
"Guenhwyvar come." he said quietly.  
  
The cat materialized, licked her master, perked up her ears and ran up the stairs toward the deck.  
  
"So much for friendship," Drizzt groaned as he stood and started to go see what Guen was so exited about.  
  
Catti-Brie was nearly knocked over as Guenhwyvar came bounding onto the deck. The cat paused and looked at her then bounded over to where Solonund was standing. She pounced onto him hard enough that he fell on his back on the deck.  
  
"Durned cat! What be the matter with you?" Catti said as she rushed to try and rescue Solonund from the cat's jaws. Catti quickly saw that Guen was not attacking Solonund, but happily licking his face.  
  
"Oh, Oh stop it Guenhwyvar! Yes, I am happy to see you too, girl. Hee Hee, that tickles cat! " Solonund blurted out as Guen purred and mewed and licked his face.   
  
Catti stood there stunned. "How did Solonund know her name?" she thought.  
  
Drizzt heard the laughter as he was taking the last few steps up to the deck. A shiver went down his spine. He knew that voice, but it was impossible. He quickened his pace to confirm what his ears were hearing. He saw Solonund sitting on the deck, trying to push Guen off of his lap.  
  
"Impossible!" Drizzt said, "This can not be!"  
  
"Drizzt," Catti asked, "do ye know him? Guen sure knows him. What is wrong?"  
  
Drizzt, because of the shock, ignored Catti-Brie's words and blurted out, " Nine Hells! Solonund, I thought you were dead!"  
  
"I am sorry, brother, word of my death has been greatly exaggerated."  
  
"I saw you fall down the slide! It was my own hands that accidentally let go when I should have pulled you out of that hole!"  
  
"All is forgiven. There was nothing you could have done. The bow snapped just before I was in reach of your hand. This talisman saved my life, and changed my life." Solonund said as he slowly inched Guen over enough to where he could get out from under her and stand.  
  
"I should have pulled you up."  
  
"It was my own damned fault I fell in the first place. I was so impatient to get back to Silverymoon, that I was not looking at the trail as well as I should have. " Solonund hung his head, " Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"  
  
"Forgive you? It is me who should be asking for forgiveness. And by the way, where in the hell have you been for the last twenty years?"  
  
"I guess this means I am forgiven?"  
  
"I am sorry to be brekin up all this buddy chat, but what is a goin on?" Catti-Brie asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Catti, I did not mean to ignore you," Drizzt said," this is my sworn brother, Solonund."  
  
"Thank you Drizzt, but I have already introduced myself to the sweet lady."  
  
Drizzt got a smirk on his face," Oh no you don't, you will not be putting your charms on this lady, she's mine."   
  
"No ye don't yerself Drizzt, I don't belong to nobody but meself."  
  
"Alright, I promise to behave myself. Besides a lot has changed." Solonund said as he held his arms open wide.  
  
Drizzt rushed into Solonund's arms and hugged him. "Now Solonund, you need to tell my where you have been. You obviously weren't in the Underdark."  
  
"No, I was in Sigil, as well as lots of other places." Solonund said, "Come, is there a place we can sit and talk. This story is pretty long. Catti-Brie, you can come too."  
  
"I want to hear as well," Deudermont said as he stepped out of his cabin, "And here are your weapons back. I can see you will cause no trouble."  
  
********** 


	4. Boys Will be Boys

Boys Will be Boys  
  
Deudermont led everyone into his cabin.  
  
"This is probably the best place to talk about flying ships. I don't want to spook my crew any more than necessary. It is bad enough hearing of haunted pirate isles."  
  
"So true." A voice said from a corner of the room.  
  
"Robillard, I did not realize you were still here. Any progress with those charts?"  
  
"No, Captain. Nothing here shows the location we are seeking."  
  
"What are you looking for?" Solonund asked.  
  
"A haunted pirate island, of course, and no, I do not need your help." Robillard said as he marched out of the room, " I'm going to go read in some place that is quiet."  
  
"That is a pleasant fellow." Solonund said.  
  
"He is like strong coffee. You get used to his grumpiness. " Drizzt replied.  
  
"Too bad. I have studied maps of Toril that were used on my family's spelljammer, Nandaro."  
  
"Spelljammer? You actually flew on a spelljammer ship? I have heard stories of those types of ships docking in Ched Nasad, and Undrek' Thoz. I have never seen one myself." Drizzt said.  
  
"I have heard of them used on the fabled isle of Evermeet." Deudermont added.  
  
"I have been to Evermeet. I spent a vacation with my wife there. Although, most of the spelljammer activity on this planet is from Wa. Wa is an island in the east, far off of the coast of Rokugan. We used to trade there from time to time. "  
  
"I ain't heard of Rokugan."  
  
"It is on the far eastern side of Kara-Tur, on the eastern coast. My wife loved all of the exotic dyed fabrics we could buy there."   
  
"Wait just one minute, your wife?" Drizzt said as he started to laugh hard, " Mister 'I'm cursed with good looks that drive women wild?' The elf that has a lover or two in every city."  
  
"Drizzt," Catti-Brie started.  
  
"I can't believe it! Some woman actually snagged you by the testicles and led you to a temple entrance?" Drizzt was laughing so hard that he nearly fell over.  
  
"Drizzt, ye should na be laughing like that."  
  
"Why not?" Drizzt started to say when Catti-Brie slapped him in the face.  
  
Drizzt shook himself a couple of times. "What was that for?"  
  
Solonund crossed his arms and looked coolly at Drizzt. "Are you quite finished?"  
  
"Ye durned fool, his wife died. Can na ye see he is mornin?"  
  
That sobered Drizzt up quickly. " Oh, I.. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright. The only ones on board who knew are Captain Deudermont and Catti-Brie."  
  
"What was she like?"  
  
"She was the most wonderful Elven woman I have ever met. Anaiys was my best friend above anything else. She did so much for me that there was no other way to thank her, than to marry her. It was the only way I could think of not loosing her, even so, my wild ways almost drove her away. I chased her down, to prove I was serious. She had this ring with Meilikki on it made specially for me. She was pregnant with our second child when our ship was captured by pirates. The pirates murdered her while she tried to keep the pirates from stealing our son."  
  
"You are still looking for him."  
  
"Yes, although Solaris told me that he is somewhere on or around Toril."  
  
"Solaris? "  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I suppose I forgot to mention Solaris. He was also a gift from Anaiys." Solonund said as he pulled the hawk shaped figurine from his pocket. "I told her about Guen, and she felt that if my brother had an astral companion I should have one too. Do you think Guen can behave herself if I call him?"  
  
"A cat and a bird? Maybe we should introduce them later. Right Catti." Drizzt said.  
  
Catti-Brie had moved over to a corner. She was talking to Guen quietly, and crying.  
  
"I suppose I have offended everyone today," Drizzt sighed.  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
"Yes, it was just all of the talk about your wife dying. Her Fiancé, Wulfgar, was killed not long ago. She still has problems accepting it. I am not taking it well myself. He was one of my best friends."  
  
"I understand. It has been nearly three years, but it still seems like yesterday that Anaiys died. I guess you never get over the death of someone you love. I still think about father before he died."  
  
"I think about Mooshie too. "  
  
"How old is your son?"  
  
"He would be about sixteen now. I hope I find him soon. At least I know he is alive."  
  
"I started learning to fight when I was sixteen."  
  
"That late?"  
  
"What about your other adventures, Solonund. No offense, but this room has become much to dreary." Deudermont said.  
  
Solonund cheered up as he told of the many adventures he had on his travels. Most importantly, he told them what he had found out about the amber talisman from the Scholar, Fallon, in Sigil.  
  
"Incredible!" Drizzt said.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if Pilin'Solor and Meilikki are related. Yathaghera , the god of unicorns and Pegasi could be the father of them both."  
  
"Philosophy can get you into more trouble than womanizing, Solonund. I have seen the results of that first hand. Let the gods worry about the gods. "  
  
"I suppose you are right, Drizzt. Well, I am done with my stories for now. Next time, one of you gets to tell me a story. I am exhausted. I need to rest."  
  
"Tomorrow then, Solonund?"  
  
"Yes. Oh, I would like to pick the story."  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yes. I want you to tell me how you met that lovely lady who travels with you."  
  
Drizzt raised an eyebrow, " I told you not to make a move on her."  
  
"No you told me she was yours, and she denied it. I call that a fair brotherly contest. She gets to decide, not us." Solonund said as he whistled a tune and headed out of Deudermont's cabin.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have let him onboard?"  
  
"No, he'll be fine." Drizzt chuckled, " I know I will win this one."  
  
**********  
  
The next morning, Drizzt woke from his reverie to a clanking sound coming from the deck. Catti-Brie and Solonund were taking pieces of broken pottery and throwing them into the air.  
  
"Yer shot."  
  
"Okay, Throw!" Solonund said.  
  
Catti threw a pottery shard above the water. Solonund quickly drew back the arrow on his bow. The arrow shattered the shard into little pieces before following into the ocean.  
  
"Now two."  
  
"No ye don't. It's my turn."  
  
"Solonund, you should save your arrows. We are chasing pirates. You may need them."  
  
"Ah, good morning Drizzt, you are up late. Trouble with your meditations? Or have you gotten into the habit of actually sleeping?"  
  
"No, and no. I just felt comfortable listening to the waves last night." Drizzt replied.  
  
"Drizzt, we have been practicing our archery. Solonund is amazing. An look, he gave me his extra pair of archery gloves."  
  
"That is good, Catti." Drizzt said.  
  
"It is more than good," Solonund said as he grasped Catti's hand and stared into her eyes, " A beauty such as yourself should not get raw fingers for no reason."  
  
"Now you quit yer flattery." Catti-Brie said as she blushed, " I aint ready for sweet talk"  
  
"Alright, I can wait. I have learned to be very patient."  
  
Drizzt raised his hand to his face, shook his head and sighed. "You really do never quit."  
  
"No, I don't. You know my motto. Every lady is worthy of praise."  
  
"Ye hungry Drizzt? Solonund cooked up some porridge and honey."  
  
Drizzt wrinkled his nose, "Only if his cooking has improved."  
  
"As a matter of fact, Drizzt, it has. Anaiys was a fantastic wizard, but she was no cook. I got a lot of practice."  
  
The meal was better than Drizzt had expected. Besides honey, the porridge had cinnamon and apples in it.  
  
"I'm sorry, Drizzt, it is much better if the apples are fresh. I had to use dried ones from my pack."  
  
"No, it is delicious. Your cooking has improved."  
  
"That is not the only thing," Solonund said as he patted his katana.  
  
"I see, so you are wanting to spar with me?"  
  
"When ever you are ready, Drizzt."  
  
"Let me finish my breakfast."  
  
Within the hour, the two elves were sparing on deck. Drizzt was amazed how much better Solonund's swordsmanship had gotten. Catti-Brie and Guen watched the two.   
  
"I see you practiced every day, Solonund."  
  
"I see you have two new scimitars to play with."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What happened to the ones Shun made for you?"  
  
"Stolen."  
  
"I see. Did you ever visit Shun before he died?"  
  
"No. By the time I was allowed into Silverymoon, Shun had already passed away. I visit his grave every time I visit."  
  
"That's good. He would like that."  
  
Both of them were covered in sweat by the time they decided to call the match a draw.   
  
"I can tell ye are brothers now," Catti commented," Both of yer sword styles are very similar."  
  
"Well, I did learn a lot from Drizzt."  
  
"I will not take the credit. You probably have had several who taught you these past twenty years."  
  
"Not really. I focused on my memory of the way you moved. It is what helped me the most. It helped me through many hard times."  
  
"Then you know the other part of you that makes you a ranger."  
  
"Yes, Drizzt, I am well acquainted with what you call the hunter. Although, I don't think Guen was very impressed at our playing around."  
  
Drizzt looked at the panther who had rolled onto her back in a position of sheer boredom.  
  
"I know who can lift her spirits." Solonund said as pulled out his brow figurine," Solaris come."  
  
The large hawk materialized and circled above Guenhwyvar twice. She chased the bird playfully around the deck of the ship.   
  
Solaris was tricky. Whenever Guen would get nearly close enough to catch, he would catch the breeze and fly far over the side of the ship. If Guen chose to jump after him, she would fall into the water. Then Solaris would fly high and dive for Guen. Even though their species should be deadly enemies, it was obvious that the two creatures did not mean to harm each other.   
  
Solonund observed their play. In a way, those two creatures were siblings in the same way he and Drizzt were. Two who by nature should be the deadliest of enemies, but were not.  
  
Drizzt went to the bow of the ship and stared at the ocean. Solonund's return was a blessing he had never expected. It gave him a reason to loosen part of the grip that guilt around his heart .   
  
Solonund sat next to the forward mast. Catti-Brie sat next to him and handed him a cloth to wipe his face with.   
  
"Thank you, milady"  
  
"Now ye don't need to be so formal. Ye are Drizzt's brother, ye can call me Catti if ye like."  
  
"Alright, I will remember that. "  
  
"The bird and the cat seem to like each other a lot."  
  
"I wonder if they play like that together on the astral plane? Perhaps they already know each other."  
  
"Now that is possible. I hadn't thought of that." Catti replied.  
  
Solonund turned to look at Catti. He stared deep into her eyes. He looked at how blue they were. Only one other woman he knew had eyes that blue, his Anaiys. His eyes slowly began to blur with tears. He saw Anaiys sitting next to him through the blur. He slowly leaned over and brushed her lips with an innocent kiss, hoping the kiss to be returned.  
  
Catti looked at him as he leaned closer. He seemed so helpless as his face grew sullen and tears filled his eyes. She knew he was not thinking clearly and not seeing clearly through his tears. When he leaned over and kissed her, it was a kiss of longing for something gone. His light hair, so much like Wulfgar's. She decided to return the innocent kiss offered, for no other reason than to ease the pain they were both feeling.   
  
Solonund realized what he was doing and suddenly stood up.  
  
"I'm sorry," He quietly said, "It's your eyes. My wife's eyes were the same color. Please do not feel offended, I felt like Anaiys was beside.." Solonund started when a fist hit his jaw.  
  
Catti turned her head around to see Drizzt in a rage.  
  
"Drizzt! What de ye think…" Catti started, but Solonund placed his hand on her shoulder to gently silence her.  
  
"You are right, Drizzt, I deserved that. I will get off of the ship when we dock in Waterdeep. If you love her that much, I will not stand in your way. She only reminded me of Anaiys, that is all."  
  
Solonund turned and went below deck.  
  
"Drizzt, what is the matter with ye? He meant no harm. He was just hurtin' an it was only an innocent peck on the lips."  
  
Drizzt stood there in shock. He looked at Catti with wide eyes. He looked at his fist. He could not believe what he had just done. He had turned around to see Solonund kissing Catti-Brie and for some reason, the hunter came out. It led him to Solonund. It caused him to injure Solonund, for no good reason.  
  
"I'm going down below deck to see if Solonund is alright." Catti said," Ye hit him pretty hard."  
  
Drizzt sank down to sit on the deck. He called to Guen to return to her home. He did know why he hit Solonund. It was because Drizzt did not want to loose again. He had lost her affections to Wulfgar. Oh, how many times Drizzt held back his fist for Catti's sake, grinding his own feelings into the dust. Solonund was different. He was like that bird of his. Trying to swoop in and take Catti's affections away. Once Solonund had them, he would toss them aside. He knew that was how Solonund was.   
  
Drizzt's heart would not allow him to be second in line once again. Yet, Solonund had changed much in the last twenty years. It may have been as Catti had said, innocent. He needed to apologize to Solonund, but he needed to calm down first.   
  
"For once, I was the brasher one." Drizzt said to himself.  
  
**********  
  
Catti-Brie searched the hold. She found Solonund curled up in a ball, crying in a corner.   
  
"Why do I always mess up?" Solonund said to himself.  
  
"Solonund, are you going to be alright?"  
  
"Oh, Catti, I am sorry." Solonund said as he stood up," I did not mean to cause you any trouble."  
  
"Let me see that eye. Drizzt hit you pretty hard. You need to get some cold water to take care of that."  
  
"It will be alright. I know a few healing spells. I did not mean to hurt him so badly. I deserved this black eye."  
  
"No ye did not! Drizzt is just bein overprotective. He's always been overprotective around me."  
  
"He is in love with you. He has been for a very long time. I know him well enough to tell."  
  
"Ah, well he loves me yes, but in love with me? That is just silly. He still thinks of me as that little girl who helped him when he was alone on Kelvin's Cairn."  
  
"You are not a little girl anymore. He knows that. I can tell be the look in his eyes. It is quite possible that he has been in love with you from the first time he saw you. He is just reserved. He thinks of other's feelings above his own. He has always been that way."  
  
"I don't feel for Drizzt that way. He is just like family."  
  
"I see. I will not trouble either one of you any more, once we get to Waterdeep."  
  
"Ya do na have to do that. That kiss was my fault too. Yer hair is the same color as me Wulfgar's was. I was thinking of him and ye just looked so helpless. I wanted to help ye."  
  
"Thank you. But I can't hurt Drizzt anymore. I have hurt him enough as it is. I could have sent him word that I was alive when I visited Wa or Evermeet, but I didn't. I was a bit afraid to do so, I suppose."  
  
"Ye had your own reasons fer not sendin him word."  
  
"I was selfish. I knew he would have a hard time on the surface. I should have come back and helped him."  
  
"Oh no ye don't. If ye had done that, he wouldn't have ended up meeting me and me da and all of the people who care about him. He'd be alone, just like ye are now."  
  
"You are right. I am alone. I guess, I am the one who is worse off."  
  
"I am not helping you much, am I?"  
  
"It's alright Catti. I need to apologize to Drizzt, at least , to make him feel better."  
  
"Ye are hopeless."  
  
"Perhaps. I am a romantic. Anaiys used to tell me that constantly."  
  
"I will leave ye alone then. Just cheer up. Ye do na have to leave when we dock in Waterdeep."  
  
Catti-Brie left Solonund to his thoughts.  
  
**********  
  
Notes:  
  
Ched Nasad, and Undrek'Thoz- underdark cities.  
  
"led you to a temple entrance"- in midevial times, weddings were held on the doorsteps of churches. The couple was not allowed to enter a 'sactified place' until their union was sanctified.  
  
** For those who have requested books about Spelljamming, look for 'Beyond the Moons' by David Cook (set in the Dragonlance worlds) and 'Into the Void' by Nigel Findley (set in the Forgotten Realms). They are part of a series called The Cloakmaster Cycle. **  
  
***For those who do not get the idea of spelljamming. I have two good examples. First, is the ships in Treasure Planet. The other is Ryo-ochi and the tree ships from Tenchi Muyo.*** 


	5. Revelations

Revelations  
  
It was several days before Either Drizzt or Solonund felt like talking. They may have been tight lipped for weeks if it had not been that the Sea Sprite caught up to an Elven ship in distress.   
  
The ship, called Delight, was on its journey from Waterdeep to Evermeet when it was besieged by pirates.   
  
Solonund and Catti-Brie immediately let fly a barrage of arrows at the pirates.  
  
"Damn! It is the Shadow Jack! Robillard, get your arse on deck!" Deudermont shouted.  
  
"What's the matter Captain?" Solonund replied.  
  
"The Shadow Jack is a sorcerer's ship. Its entire crew know at least a sprinkling of spells. All hands, prepare for battle!"  
  
As Deudermont finished his sentence, a fireball landed on the deck. Luckily, Robillard had made it on deck fast enough to put it out before too much damage was done.  
  
Solonund fingered his figurine and called for Solaris. Drizzt brought out Guenhwyvar almost as quickly.   
  
Solaris screeched loudly and began diving at the pirate crew. The hawk deftly dodged swords and arrows, allowing the Sea Sprite to get closer to the Shadow Jack.   
  
Drizzt and Guen jumped onto the Shadow Jack as soon as they were able to do so. The pirates that only knew a few spells were hard pressed to work them with the claws and scimitars aiming at their throats.   
  
Robillard was doing his best to keep the captain of the Shadow Jack, Mergovian, busy. Both wizards were laughing at each other as if it was a merry game.  
  
Another of the pirate wizards tried to fire off a spell at Solonund. The spell hit Solonund square in the chest, but had no effect.  
  
"Fool! That spell will not work on me!" he shouted as he launched two arrows back at his attacker. The arrows landed cleanly in the pirate's eyes.  
  
The battle ended when Drizzt cleanly lopped off Mergovian's head. The remaining pirates surrendered, knowing that without the arch-wizard in command, and with both the Sea Sprite and Delight fighting, they had no chance.  
  
"Well met." The Sun Elf captain said to Deudermont as he came onboard, "I am Aglareb Durothil. I thank you for your assistance."  
  
"I am Deudermont, and I am happy to have given it. We have been after these pirates for a long time."  
  
"I wish to thank your crew as well," Aglareb started, but his lip curled into a frown as he gazed onto the deck of the Sea Sprite. "You keep a Drow on your ship, and I see you also have the whore's bastard there too. How unfortunate."  
  
Drizzt sighed, he was used to such taunts. He glanced over at Solonund, whose knuckles had grown white from clenched fists, and whose face had grown red with rage.  
  
Solonund took a couple of steps toward Aglareb. "Take back those words, Captain Durothil."  
  
"I see I am correct. I heard the rumors in Waterdeep, but I did not believe them. So you are the bastard of Willwaren Shaelara."  
  
"What does my mother have to do with this?"  
  
"She married below her station, of course, and you are the result. All the high houses were disgusted when your grandfather allowed her to marry Mallen Quanta, a lowly wild elf. Oh well perhaps because of his overabundance of daughters.."  
  
"What are you talking about? I know no one named Mallen Quanta."  
  
"How strange, the half-breed bastard does not even know his own father. But you have wasted enough of my time, I must get underway." Aglareb said as he turned and left the ship. He turned back once to spit on Solonund."  
  
As soon as the Delight got on its way, Deudermont breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"They had to be Sun elves, and worse Durothils that we rescued." Deudermont said," Those are the most pompous, prissy elves on the face of Toril."  
  
Solonund went near one of the masts and sat down. His brow was furrowed in thought.  
  
Drizzt sat next to him, "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what, Drizzt?"  
  
"For hitting you. I do not know what came over me."  
  
"Oh, that. I deserved that. I should have never tried to kiss the woman you love, even if her eyes did remind me of my wife's."  
  
"I should have realized that you didn't mean anything by it."  
  
"Its alright. I'm just glad you are talking to me again."  
  
"What was that Durothil talking about. I thought your father's name was Kordon?"  
  
"So did I. Mother never told me anything about anyone named Mallen Quanta."  
  
"Is it possible that she already had you when she got mixed up with Kordon?"  
  
"I don't know. I didn't even know my mother was of the Shaelara clan before. That is another thing I should have done while I was in Evermeet. I suppose I was too busy paying attention to Anaiys to do much else."  
  
"You did nothing wrong. You kept your focus on your wife. That is the way it should be."  
  
"I will look into it. It gives me something to think about. I had better send Solaris home. He is tired."  
  
"Guen is too. If there is any way I can help you, brother, I will. Now I understand you a little better. You are an outcast, at least to most elves. "  
  
"Remember when we were at Kamiel's lodge."  
  
"How could I forget? I spent days in their prison."  
  
"Well, Kamiel had me imprisoned when I first met him as well, because I was a half-breed. And, because one of those two Elven breeds was a wild elf. Kordon was not the only wild elf that turned away from the good Elven gods."  
  
"I see, he suspected you of being a Malar worshipper."  
  
"Exactly. Well, Drizzt, I am going to go get some rest. All of this dancing around has made me tired."  
  
"Alright," Drizzt said as a smile spread onto his face. " You are like me, looking for a home."  
  
**********  
  
The journey to Waterdeep with the Shadow Jack in tow was smooth.  
  
The authorities in Waterdeep were happy to have the Shadow Jack off of the seas.   
  
As Drizzt, Catti-Brie, and Solonund disembarked, they were met on the docks by a bard.  
  
"Oh no," Drizzt grumbled to himself, " Not him."  
  
"Danilo? Why are you meeting us here?" Solonund asked.  
  
"My uncle heard that you were headed this way, and he asks that you come to his home for dinner. Ranger Do'Urden and Lady Battlehammer are welcome as well. I will leave you to it then. I have work to do." Danilo said as he sped off towards the city.  
  
"Thank goodness." Drizzt said, "I hate him worse than most bards."  
  
"Well, I guess we had all find a bath house and get cleaned up. Sir Arushun likes his guests to be clean. "  
  
"You mean that fop is actually related to Khelben Blackstaff?"  
  
"Unfortunately yes, Drizzt."  
  
"You don't think he will be joining us, do you?"  
  
"Perhaps. I have never known him to refuse a free meal."  
  
"Oh great. That ruins my appetite already."  
  
"In truth, he is more spy than bard. If Khelben orders him to be quiet, he will."  
  
"Thank goodness." Catti-Brie sighed.  
  
**********  
  
Laeral Silverhand opened the door to the tower when the three arrived.  
  
" Sir Solonund! It is so good to see you again. And I see you brought Sir Drizzt and Lady Catti-Brie with you. Good, the more the merrier. We entertain so little these days that when Khelben decides to invite anyone over, it is an occasion. Come, the others are waiting."  
  
"Lady Laeral, has Lord Khelben arrived yet?"  
  
"No not yet, but I expect him to arrive very soon. I am sure you know Quile and Andrak."  
  
"Yes, it is good to see you both."  
  
"Sir Solonund!" Quile said as she stood and put her hands on her hips. " How dare you go all that time without sending word you were alive. "  
  
"I am sorry, Milady, but I was quite busy, you understand."  
  
Drizzt stood looking at the Drow beauty that was scolding Solonund, and the human who eyed Solonund with indifference.  
  
"Where are my manners! Quile, this is Drizzt Do'Urden and Catti-Brie Battlehammer, This is Quile, the high priestess of Eilliastrae in Waterdeep. And that charming fellow over there is Andrak, a merchant from Maztica."  
  
"I am pleased to meet you! I have heard many stories. I mean to ask you the truth of them, Sir Drizzt, Lady Catti-Brie."  
  
"Just Drizzt. I do not care for formalities."  
  
"Neither do I," Catti said.  
  
"Good. neither do I."  
  
"Andrak? Aren't you going to stand up and say hello?" Solonund asked.  
  
The black haired, dark tanned skinned man said, "No, I've had too much to drink." in heavily accented common.  
  
"Well that is one thing that has not changed, you always drank too much."  
  
"Speak for yourself Solonund." Andrak slurred back. He tried to stand, but nearly fell over.  
  
A servant entered the sitting room and announced that dinner was served. Khelben Blackstaff was already at the head of the table when everyone took their seats.  
  
"Solonund, it is good you came on such short notice. I need to speak with you after dinner."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Do'Urden, Miss Battlehammer, do you have places to stay? If not I suggest you find some before nightfall. In the last few months, there have been a string of mysterious murders. The thieves themselves are afraid to go out an night."  
  
"We have accommodations, thank you."  
  
"Dear," Laeral said, "Please save that subject for after we have eaten. It is not something to discuss at the table."  
  
"Quite right. We should enjoy our food before it gets cold."  
  
The dinner went on quietly. The room had a tension to it, but no one was willing to say anything more about the mysterious goings on in the city. Once finished, Quile, Laeral, and Andrak excused themselves.  
  
"If you are finished, Solonund, come with me. You two can come as well if you wish."  
  
Solonund, Drizzt and Catti-Brie followed Khelben into his private study. Khelben quickly closed and warded the door to keep anyone from listening in, by normal or magic means.  
  
"Sir, does this have something to do with the recent murders?"  
  
"Yes, Solonund it does. As you know several Elven communities are making their way here to book passage to Evermeet. If I heard correctly, you helped to rescue one such ship."  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. If I had known it was Durothils on board, I would have let them sink."  
  
"Now sit down and keep your temper in check, Solonund. Oh, and you two as his friends and shipmates may have seats as well." Khelben said as he waved his hand to magically clear books off a couple of benches.  
  
"The creatures responsible for causing the problems and the deaths here followed the Elves. They are litches. And I suppose you can guess the litch that leads them."  
  
"Kordon."  
  
"Correct. I suppose he knows that you are alive and is searching for you. Although I have no idea why he would do so. He never showed much interest in you, only your mother. Keeping her hostage was his objective. I have kept an eye on his whereabouts for the last eight years, in case he decided to cause trouble. It is only in the last few months has he started to make a move here. At first , I believed it was to build up his forces, but it could be something else. His move into the city started after he assaulted a group of moon and wild elves bound for Evermeet. I suspect he is trying to get to the island."  
  
"Wild elves, Sir? If that's so, there could be another reason. He may simply be after me."  
  
"What have you found out that makes you think you are his only objective?"  
  
"It was something the Durothil captain of the ship we rescued said."  
  
"What did he tell you."  
  
"He told me that my mother was of House Shaelara and married to a wild elf named Mallen Quanta. I know of House Shaelara, but I have never heard the name Mallen Quanta before."  
  
"Hmm, your theory may be possible. I have heard the name Mallen Quanta, but only in stories. He was considered the chief of wild elf chiefs. The stories tell how he fought for the good of all Elven races. If Willwaren was his wife, Kordon may have held her hostage to keep Mallen under some sort of control. If your mother was pregnant with you before her captivity, it would make sense as well. Kordon had several children, savage, shape shifters, akin to winter wolves. Any child he had by one of his slaves, was useless to him. If he realizes that he is not your father. If he suspects that Mallen is. He may want you as a bargaining chip. It makes sense. All of the wild elves headed for Evermeet claim that Mallen Quanta bid them to go there."  
  
"Kordon wants to dominate the wild elves. He always has. He must have used my mother to halt Mallen's plans. Mallen would not want mother harmed, if he loved her enough to marry her. If Kordon suspects I am Mallen's son, he would want me as the bargaining chip."  
  
"Possible, but no one really knows exactly who Mallen Quanta is, or if he is even still alive. Kordon was not very wise before becoming a lich. He may not know how much time has passed."  
  
"I am not a pushover like I was before either. If I may, Sir, will you allow me to take care of this problem."  
  
"Not alone, Solonund."  
  
"I will go with him, Sir Khelben." Drizzt said.  
  
"You can count me in as well." Catti-Brie added.  
  
"Good. Quile and Danilo are also gathering forces for this threat. I want you to lead them, because you know more about Kordon than anyone else."  
  
"I will be ready by tomorrow night."  
  
"Make sure you succeed, Solonund. If you run from this, I will use your entrails for one of my greater spells."  
  
"No worries about that. This is my revenge." Solonund replied.  
  
Notes:  
  
Kamiel's lodge: from earlier story, Kindred Spirits  
  
House Durothil: the largest Sun Elf house, also the former rulers of all the elves before the creation of Evermeet. A Durothil was resposible for the death of King Zaor Moonflower. The Durothils have been plotting the death of the Evermeet royal family for years.  
  
House Shaelara: the second Largest Sun Elf house. Made up of mainly of rangers, soldiers, and adventurers. They make up much of the personal guard of the Evermeet royal family.  
  
As all of my stories are, this story is dedicated to the memory of my five year old son, who died last November from medical complications. 


	6. Haunted Voice

Haunted Voice  
  
Solonund was surprised at the number of clerics, sorcerers and wizards who gathered near Waterdeep's graveyard. Undead crawled up to be hastily dispatched by the plethora of magic users. After an hour of slashing through undead creatures, Solonund became discouraged. Not one among them was a litch.   
  
"I smell a trap." Drizzt said to Solonund.  
  
"So do I. Master Khelben! We should split up our magic forces around the city. This is a ruse."  
  
"My sources and calculations think otherwise." The arch-wizard replied calmly.  
  
"Do what you will then. I am going with my hunch. Any who wish to come with me can."  
  
A piercing yell came from the area near the docks. It had to be magic for one voice could not carry that far over the din to be so clearly heard.  
  
"Natcooshie'pira! I can smell you ! Come here you piece of offal. Natcooshie'pira! You belong to me!"  
  
"My hunch was correct." Solonund said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Drizzt asked.  
  
"I can hear him calling from the docks."  
  
"I don't hear anything."  
  
"Solonund!" Khelben called out, "fight your instincts to follow that voice. That is the trap you suspect. Kordon is near the graveyard."  
  
"Natcooshie'pira! I will kill him if you do not come."  
  
Solonund started to run for the docks.  
  
"Drizzt! Catch him do not let him go another step that direction!" Khelben shouted.  
  
"Come here Natcooshie'pira!" sounded again into Solonund's ears followed by a whistle used by masters to call their dogs.  
  
Drizzt moved to catch Solonund, but was caught off guard by a ghoul that had gotten past the clerics. By the time the undead thing was sundered, Solonund was gone.  
  
Solonund started towards the winding streets that led to the docks. Catti-Brie was right behind him. She fired off two arrows, which hit Solonund squarely in the right shoulder. Solonund was not responding to the pain at all. She knew she would have to keep up with him. Solonund was a slave to the magic voice.  
  
"Over here Natcooshie'pira, that's a boy, good boy. Good Natcooshie'pira." Kordon's voice rang into Solonund's ears.   
  
Solonund was positive that Kordon was attacking the Sea Sprite, and the incident at the graveyard was the ruse. Before he knew where he was, Solonund found himself underground, following after the voice. Catti-Brie had put a couple of arrows into his leg to slow him down, but they had no effect.  
  
"Solonund! Git yer arse back here!" Catti screamed repeatedly , hoping the pin from the arrows and the sound of her voice would break the powerful spell. "Yer headdin into Skullport!"  
  
"Natcooshie'pira, you are almost here. Come closer, you want to save Mallen Quanta don't you?" The voice said soothingly and seductively, "He is here Natcooshie'pira, come and get him."  
  
Catti-Brie began to hear the voice as well. Yet it was no magic, but her keen hearing that allowed her to hear it. The voice stopped as the sound of metal clashing with metal rang in her ears.  
  
"Solonund! I'm right behind ye. Wait up will ye?" Catti screamed.  
  
The metal ringing stopped, followed by some sort of chanting.  
  
"Oh no!" Catti screamed out.  
  
As she rounded the corner she nearly fell over a naked Drow woman. She started to draw her sword when a pair of hands grabbed her. The Drow woman chanted some more then pulled the arrows from Solonund's leg and shoulder. More hands reached out and held Solonund to the ground as the woman kept chanting. The sound of battle started ringing from the tunnels ahead of them.  
  
"Quit struggling girl," the Drow man who was holding Catti said," We are not trying to hurt him, we are trying to stop him. This tunnel leads to below the graveyard. The shape changer litch is ther waiting for him. If he falls into the clutches of that thing and his two cronies, Waterdeep will become a city of ghosts."  
  
Catti halted her struggling, "Let me go to him." She said.  
  
"Alright," the Drow man said to her as he released her. She went and knelt by Solonund.   
  
"Solonund, come to yer senses!"  
  
"He is calling, Kordon, is calling. He will kill him if I do not go."  
  
"Solonund that be nonsense. This be a trap! Can ye hear me Solonund, a trap!"  
  
"We who worship Eilliastrae suspected something like this might happen, so we have the tunnels leading to the graveyard heavily guarded." the Drow woman said.  
  
"The undead abomination is still in the graveyard, but there are tunnels that stretch into Skullport. Quile waned us that the abomination might try this." The Drow man who was holding Solonund still said.  
  
"This is a very strong spell," another Drow man, obviously a wizard said.  
  
"Humph, ye got that right." Catti commented," If the sight of a naked woman don't break it, he be under a powerful spell."  
  
The priestess let out a slight giggle, " Do you have any suggestions?"  
  
"Well…" Catti said as a smile wiped across her face, "Pin him down good and turn him face up, even if ye have to tie him."  
  
The three Drow men gave Catti a quizzical look, but they were willing to try anything at his point. Once Solonund was tied down, Catti straddled his waist. Solonund continued to babble on about needing to get to Kordon. She bent down and gave him a small kiss. When he continued to babble, she deepened the kiss. The more he babbled about Kordon, the more she kissed him. His breath became ragged and beads of sweat started to pour down his brow. He started adding the word, 'no' in between all of his ramblings. The kissing proceeded to some fondling through his breeches.  
  
The Drow wizard realized what Catti-Brie was doing. He stood and started casting his spells. In order for Solonund to become free from the summoning spell, Solonund's concentration must be disrupted at the same time the spell to free him is cast.  
  
"Damn it! Get off of me woman before Drizzt finds you. He will skin me alive and have my liver for lunch!"  
  
"I see ye are free from that spell Kordon cast on ye. Too bad, I was beginin to have a bit o' fun. Ye are not a bad kisser."  
  
Solonund was shaking and trying to move his arms to push Catti off. He looked and saw they were tied down to posts in the ground. He arched his eyebrow and looked back up at Catti.  
  
"You know, I have never tried this position or circumstance before. If you wish to continue, your grace, I am at your mercy." Solonund said as he closed his eyes and puckered his lips.  
  
Catti pouted her lip and gave Solonund a kiss on the forehead. Then she stood up and left him lying there.  
  
Solonund opened one eye," Why not? Drizzt can't blame me this time."  
  
"Drizzt is right, ye are a rake."  
  
"But a nice, charming, good natured, rake."  
  
"Cool yer self off. We got a litch to catch. Or maybe I should have these nice Drow keep ye tied up so the priestess of Eilliastrae kin have her way with ye."  
  
"No," the priestess said," I think we will be busy with the litch abomination and the two other litches as well." as she and the three Drow men ran down the dimly lit tunnel.  
  
"Oh, nine hells. Hot and bothered and nothing to get rid of it. You are terrible Catti-Brie."  
  
"I saved yer life. Ye would be in Kordon's hands by now if ye didn't stop."  
  
"And you had to stop me. Then you had to stop teasing me. Tell me, so, do I kiss better than Drizzt?"  
  
"I would na be the one to know that. I ain't kissed him."  
  
"Damn shame. If you kiss him like you just kissed me, he would be much more cheerful."  
  
"I doubt it, now quit fiddling around, get up and lets get Kordon!"  
  
"Uh, Catti, you will need to untie me first."  
  
"Right, but ye keep yer hands to yerself unless I tell ye ye can touch. Deal?"  
  
Solonund sighed, "deal."  
  
**********  
  
Notes:  
  
Mallen Quanta- A title, meaning full circle.  
  
litch- an undead wizard who can still cast magic.  
  
Natcooshie'pira- "Little dog thing" the name Kordon gave Solonund after he was born.  
  
Skullport- The city that lies just underneath Waterdeep   
  
rake- a womanizer  
  
Please review  
  
***********  
  
Dedicated to Danny, Mamma misses you little one! 


	7. EEEK!

EEEK!!!  
  
By the time Solonund and Catti-Brie had reached the burial chamber where Kordon was hiding, the fight was well under way. One of the litches that was aiding Kordon had already been taken down by the followers of Eilliastrae. There were five more undead wizards to go, including Kordon. Kordon also had a large number of undead warriors protecting him.  
  
Kordon had taken the shape of a huge winter wolf. The Drow were quickly becoming outnumbered as he cast ice breath spells into the fray. Frozen statues were everywhere as frantic wizards and clerics tried to reverse the effects of the spell before one of the other litches or undead warriors shattered the victims to pieces. At the same time others were truing to find the direct entrance to the surface, so that Khelben and those fighting above could come to their aid.  
  
Catti pulled out her bow and asked," Where do I aim?"  
  
"Anywhere you can hit ." Solonund replied, " You can't kill litches normally. You have to find the phylactery and destroy it."  
  
"What in the nine hells is a phylactery?"  
  
"A container that the litch keeps his soul. Sometimes a jar or a box. It has to be near here somewhere. Litches can't work their magic unless the phylactery is close by."  
  
"Solonund, do you know what Kordon's phylactery looks like?"  
  
"I am already looking for it. It is a small, hollowed out, piece of a tree branch. Catti, tell the others here to use fire spells. From the looks of the other three litches, they may have combustible phylacteries as well.  
  
"Got it." Catti said as she pulled her sword and waded through the score of undead warriors."  
  
Suddenly someone fell from a hole near the top of the cavern. The person's arms and chest were covered with tattoos. The only clothing this person wore were a colorful feather headdress, feather and bead anklets and a piece of cloth that was wound around his legs and waist to resemble underwear.   
  
"Eeek, eeek, eeek," the person was screeching like an animal. He was also speaking in a language none in the room understood as he danced around.  
  
Solonund looked up, "It is about time you got here, Andrak, you are missing all of the fun!"  
  
The odd cleric ignored Solonund as he chanted " ¡Doña Nula , Doña Nula, Doña Nula, coma estos huesos. Deje el resto de las almas!"   
  
As Andrak chanted, his body began to slowly glow. The glowing spread out like a smoke and surrounded the undead creatures. As the cloud touched them, they crumbles to dust. The only undead left intact were the five litches.   
  
"Good job, monkey boy!" Solonund yelled.  
  
"Do yours now, horse boy," Andrak yelled back.  
  
Catti-Brie found a large jar. The undead that Andrak recently dispatched seemed to be protecting it, so she wanted to take a closer look. One of the lesser litches saw her as she headed for the jar and blasted her with a spell. She fell to the ground unconscious as Drizzt and several others started filtering through the hole above where Andrak had just entered.  
  
"Get to that jar!" Solonund yelled at those entering.  
  
"Catti!!" Drizzt yelled.  
  
Both Solonund and Drizzt ran to Catti-Brie's limp body. Solonund checked to see if she was breathing as Drizzt checked for a pulse.  
  
"She's alive, but she is not in good shape. She has been cursed. We need to get her to a cleric." Solonund said.  
  
Drizzt tuned his eyes to the litches in the room. He did not know which one had fired the blast that has cursed Catti, but he was going to make sure all those creatures regretted it.  
  
Drizzt's blades whirled around, keeping two of the litches busy. The other litches were being kept busy as well by the number of people dropping in from the hole in the ceiling.  
  
Solonund picked Catti up and handed her to Andrak, "Get her to safety, "He sternly ordered.  
  
As soon as he was sure Catti was safe, Solonund made his way to the jar that he saw Catti walking toward before she was hit. Drizzt nearly knocked him in the head with a back swing, but Solonund dodged it just in time. Solonund was aware that the beast within, that Drizzt called the hunter, was loose.   
  
It did not matter. Solonund's goal was to get to that jar the litches Drizzt was fighting, were guarding.He crouched down and dove for the jar, catching it by the base.  
  
He tried to lift it, but it was too heavy.   
  
He knocked it over and broke it open. Inside the jar was a wild elf crouched in fetal position. Solonund checked the elf to see if he was alive.   
  
The elf was alive, but was still, as if he was deeply asleep. Solonund quickly pulled the elf out of the battle area and looked him over. Around the elf's neck was a leather necklace set with four stones. Solonund quickly cut the necklace loose. He looked at the necklace carefully.   
  
"This has to be the phylacteries of the four who are aiding Kordon," he said to himself.  
  
Solonund cut the stones out of their leather binding . He found a rock and one by one began to crush the stones. With every stone that was crushed, a litch fell.   
  
He searched the wild elf for the hollowed branch that was Kordon's phylactery, but he did not find it.   
  
Khelben Blackstaff floated down the hole and cast a spell that kept Kordon bound in a sphere.  
  
"Solonund," he shouted," have you found his phylactery?"  
  
"No Master Khelben, I destroyed the ones owned by the other litches, but his is not here."  
  
"Very well, Everyone! Search the room! Solonund, what does it look like?"  
  
"A small, hollowed out tree branch. Search for a hollow stick!"  
  
As the others searched, Solonund went to Drizzt.  
  
"Catti needs you. You had best go see how she is doing. And, if you do not mind, take this wild elf with you. He is apparently under the same sort of curse."  
  
"Alright. I will leave you to clean up the mess." Drizzt replied.  
  
"Search everywhere, we have to find that phylactery before he breaks out." Khelben said.  
  
Solonund and the others called to the task searched for several hours. Khelben was tiring. It was imperative that the phylactery be found. Kordon started to smile at Solonund.  
  
Solonund fell to the floor of the tomb, exhausted. He was feeling something else, but he was trying to suppress it.  
  
"I can not let myself be afraid of that bastard." Solonund mumbled to himself.   
  
"Natcooshie'pira, let me out of here. You can have everything you want if you let me out"  
  
"Shut up, you beast. You will tell me where your phylactery is so I can send you to the abyss where you belong."  
  
"Oh, Natcooshie'pira, you do not understand. It is no longer here. You took it away."  
  
"Liar! Now tell me where it is."  
  
"Solonund, do not let yourself get so worked up. He is using your anger to refuel himself." Khelben said.  
  
"I am not lying, you gave it to a Drow." Kordon said.  
  
"The wild elf? I searched him thoroughly. It was not on his person."  
  
Kordon grinned an evil grin and said no more.  
  
Solonund rushed up a rope ladder and out through the hole in the ceiling of the cavern. He had to find that wild elf. He did not want to do what he felt he had to."  
  
**********  
  
Drizzt watched over Catti-Brie and the strange wild elf.  
  
"Could this be the Mallen Quanta that everyone is wondering about?" Drizzt asked Laeral.  
  
"I do not think so, Drizzt. This wild elf is much too young to be Solonund's father."  
  
"Is there anything you can do for them?"  
  
"Catti-Brie will be fine. The curse on her has been removed. She is simply sleeping now."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"I am puzzled by his condition. It seems like his condition gets worse instead of better when I try to remove the curse on him. He is dying, and I have no Idea how to help him."  
  
Solonund burst into the room," I'm sorry, Lady Silverhand, I.. I have to search your wild elf patient. Drizzt, take Catti to another room and leave. I would suggest, milady, that you have your highest healing spells prepared. I will never forgive myself if he dies because of what I have to do."  
  
"What are you babbling about, Solonund?"  
  
Solonund pulled a sharp knife from off of a table and made his way to the cot where the wild elf was lying.  
  
"Solonund! Are you insane?!"  
  
"I am sorry, Milady, Its inside him. If I Don't, we could all die tonight."  
  
****Please Review*****  
  
Notes:  
  
Nula- A Maztican goddess. guardian of true life and animals. Otten apears as a plumed monkey.  
  
" ¡Doña Nula , Doña Nula, Doña Nula, coma estos huesos. Deje el resto de las almas!" - Lady Nula, eat these bones. Let the souls find true rest.  
  
Maztica- an island continent far off the sword coast that resembles Aztec Mexico.  
  
**For further information about Maztica, read Iron Helm, Viper Hand, and Feathered Dragon by Douglas Niles**  
  
Dedicated to my son, Danny. 


	8. A Question of Life and Death

** Warning, this chapter describes a surgical proceedure. I tried to not make it too graphic.**  
  
A Question of Life and Death  
  
"Solonund, calm down. What is inside of him. I can not help him or you if you get so uptight."  
  
Solonund sank into a nearby chair and took a few deep breaths.   
  
"If I can help, I will as well. I will take Catti to a more comfortable place to sleep, and I will be right back. Do not do anything until I get back." Drizzt said as he left the room.  
  
Solonund looked at the knife and pondered. He dropped the knife and put his head in his hands.  
  
"I do not even know where on his body to look."  
  
"Look for what, Solonund?"  
  
"Kordon's phylactery. That evil bastard put it somewhere inside this boy's body. I have always known Kordon was ultimately evil, but I did not think he would stoop so low. He used this boy as a way to spirit away his phylactery whenever he got into a bind. I fell right into his trap."  
  
"This boy is dying. If he has had the phylactery inside of him for an extended period of time, it may be the cause. Removing it may save his life. Yet, I am not sure if that will help either." Lareal said.  
  
"So that is why Kordon tried to get me close to him before anyone else could help. He wanted me to be the next carrier for his phylactery."  
  
"It is possible, but I suspect there is more of a reason than that. I am certain Kordon wants you dead. If he found a use for you before he killed you, I am sure he would take the advantage."  
  
"Is it possible for you to find out where inside his body the phylactery is, Milady?"  
  
"Yes, just one moment." Lareal said as she wove a spell. A glow began emanating from the left side of the boy's chest.  
  
"That monster! He put it under his ribs near his heart. How are we going to get it out from there, Milady?"  
  
"Let's wait until Drizzt gets back here. We may need him. No offence, but in your agitated state, your hands are not steady enough to do this. If Khelben wasn't busy, he would be the best choice, but he is keeping Kordon occupied."  
  
Andrak walked into the room in order to inquire about how Catti was doing. He heard what was going on and said," I will help. I still have some good spells left."  
  
"How steady are your hands? Hold them up for a moment, Andrak." Lareal ordered.  
  
Andrak did as he was bade. A full minute passed and they were very steady.  
  
"Good, you will be the one to cut him open. Solonund, you find a sharper knife than that one, preferably one that is enchanted against evil. I will also need a small caldron for boiling water, as many rags as you can find, a small brazier, and two bottles of wine."  
  
"Lady! This is no time to be drinking! What is the wine for?" Solonund blurted out.  
  
"You will see. Now, just go get it!"  
  
Drizzt rushed into the room in time to hear the last of Lady Lareal's words.  
  
"Drizzt, go help Solonund. We need to get this done as quickly as possible. I am not sure how long Khelben and the others can hold out against Kordon. The litch is not smart, but he is powerful enough to leave a large hole in this city."  
  
**********  
  
Drizzt and Solonund went straight to work finding everything that Lareal needed. Most of her list of things to find were easy.  
  
"What else do we need?" Drizzt asked  
  
"A very sharp knife, preferably one warded against evil."  
  
"Tall order. It will take us forever to find that.."  
  
"Perhaps not, "Solonund said as he heard someone whistling a tune down a side hall.  
  
Solonund rushed right into Danilo Thann.  
  
"Danilo, I need your dagger, and your uncle needs your help. Give me your dagger and get to the graveyard."  
  
"Why do you need my dagger?"  
  
"Shut up and just give it to me."  
  
"Alright, alright, Solonund. There is no need for you to get hostile. You know how uncle tells you to control your temper."  
  
"I said SHUT UP!" Solonund repeated as he knocked Danilo over and grabbed the dagger out of the sheath in Danilo's boot, "Come on, Drizzt, we are ready."  
  
"Asshole! " Danilo screamed as Drizzt and Solonund made their way back to the makeshift infirmary.  
  
"Why Danilo's dagger?" Drizzt asked as they ran.  
  
"One, I hate him, and two it is blessed so that it stays permanently sharp. I believe it also is protected against evil."  
  
"Why do you hate him?"  
  
"He got really drunk one night and thought I was a girl. The weasel found a way into my room, and I had to set him straight."  
  
"That would make me hate him too."  
  
"Plus, when he is around me, he tries to woo only the same women I do."  
  
"I had better keep an eye on Catti then."  
  
"That you had better, Drizzt. But wait until after we help Lady Silverhand."  
  
**********  
  
They arrived at the infirmary with the items needed.   
  
"Did you get everything?"  
  
"Yes, Milady. I even managed to filch Danilo's dagger from him."  
  
Lareal gave Solonund a quizzical look, " Oh, and how did you do that? Danilo's dagger is perfect for what we need to do."  
  
"Oh, Milady, how I usually get things from Danilo, threatened him with bodily harm."  
  
"You never change, Solonund. You really should learn to control your temper."  
  
"At least Solonund is not the big crybaby he was when we were younger," Drizzt added.  
  
"That was low, little brother."  
  
"Quit bickering you two. We have to get the phylactery out of this boy." Lareal said, " Pour the wine into the cauldron and add a ladle of water. Take it to the fireplace to heat. Drizzt, you start ripping up those cloths. Andrak, take some coals from the fireplace and put them in the brazier. Hold the dagger over the coals, but do not let it touch them."  
  
"Alright," the three said almost in unison.  
  
Once the watered down wine was fully heated, Lareal dipped some of the rags into it. She squeezed the cloth out slightly and carefully cleaned the Wild Elf's chest with it. She then took another wine dipped cloth and placed it on the area where they were going to cut open his chest.  
  
"This will prevent the cut from getting infected. It will also make the skin softer and easier to cut. Drizzt, take some of the dry rags and hold them near where Andrak will cut. We need to keep the wound clean. Solonund, you take some of the dry rags and keep the sweat off of Andrak's brow. We do not need it in his eyes when he is cutting this poor boy open. I will be using my spells to try and keep the boy still. I will also try to help pull out the phylactery without harming the boy further. "  
  
The four went to their bloody work.  
  
Andrak pulled away the wine soaked cloth and made the incision next to the Wild Elf's breastbone. Blood spurted out in gushes. If Drizzt had not been so focused, he might have vomited.  
  
The boy started to thrash. Solonund quickly went to hold the boy's shoulders down.  
  
Lareal chanted her spells and touched Andraks wrist. She helped to guide Andrak's hand into the boy's chest cavity. Andrak felt his way past the liver and between the lungs to the area next to the heart where the phylactery was housed. As he pushed his hand slowly in, the smell of rot and bile began to eminate from the wound.  
  
Once he was sure that he had the phylactery, Andrak slowly pulled it out through the incision.  
  
More blood gushed, this time dark and black. It was old blood. Possibly the boy's body protecting itself from the evil object that had been placed within.   
  
The old blood was rotten. It smelled of bile and mucous. All four had to try to keep themselves from gagging.  
  
It was done. Drizzt helped to mop up the last of the blood while Lareal used her magic to close and heal the wound.  
  
"Andrak, take the phylactery and place it in the caldron of wine."  
  
"Yes. It does need the blood and bile cleaned off of it before it can be destroyed."  
  
"Do you think you can remove the curse from him now?" Drizzt asked.  
  
"It is possible, but it will have to wait until tomorrow. He needs to rest tonight. I will do what I can to keep him stable."  
  
"Here is the phylactery. Is this the right item, Solonund?"  
  
"Yes, and seeing as it is soaked with wine, it should burn rather well. May I try to burn it in the fireplace, Milady?"  
  
"Use the brazier. Let me bless it first. I want to keep an eye on it in case Kordon rigged it to explode."  
  
Kordon's phylactery was as long as Solonund's hand and nearly as big around as his fist. He wondered how much pain the Wild Elf boy endured having such a large item in his chest.  
  
Once the brazier had fresh coals and twigs, Solonund placed the phylactery onto it. The hollowed out branch hissed and popped. The wax that plugged the ends slowly melted away, making the fire burn hotter. Within a matter of moments, the phylactery was nothing but ash.  
  
"Thank the gods, it is finally over. Mother can truly rest in peace now." Solonund said.  
  
************  
  
Within the hour, Khelben returned home, exhausted, but glad.  
  
"You did it, Solonund. You have become more responsible during your long absence. Danilo is fussing and fuming. I will leave him to you and Drizzt. For now, I need some time to rest, and to be alone with my wife, if you do not mind. You know which way the door to your room is."  
  
Please Review 


	9. Mysterious Illness

Mysterious Illness  
  
Solonund woke up, groaned, snorted to himself and stretched. It was the first time in many months when he actually slept instead of slipping into reverie. He did not like the way his body felt when he woke up like this. He ached all over. His chest hurt, making it difficult to breathe. He let out a cough and spit the phlegm into the chamber pot near his bed. He felt like his head had been stuffed into a barrel.   
  
He rose from his bed and slowly dressed. It was more of a chore than usual. He felt terrible.  
  
Once dressed, he made his way down the stairs to the main part of the inn where he, Drizzt, and Catti-Brie had been staying. He would have stayed with Khelben, but with all of the guests of higher prestige and rank than himself, there was no room.   
  
The general public had been praising Khelben Arushun for his bravery. It did not occur to anyone who was not there that it was a group effort.   
  
When Kordon was defeated, the city was turned upside-down by revels and parties all over the city. The constant merriment had gone on for three days. After the first day, the involvement of Solonund, Quile, Andrak, Drizzt, Catti-Brie, and all the others that came to the threat were completely forgotten.  
  
Solonund staggered over to the table where Drizzt And Catti were enjoying their lunch. Catti welcomed Solonund to take a seat while Drizzt slowly picked at the kidney pie he was eating.  
  
"Have you been to see Lady Lareal?" Solonund asked.  
  
"Yes, we managed our way through them crowds, " Catti said, "The boy is still asleep. Lareal says he is mending well though. By the way, yer up late. It is well past noon already."  
  
"Always happens when I sleep instead of taking reverie." Solonund said with a cough. Sweat started beading slowly on his brow.  
  
"Yer a liar. Ye don't look well." Catti said as she placed her hand on Solonund's brow.  
  
Solonund quickly waved her hand away, "I'll be fine. I just need some air, that's all."  
  
"Ye are burnin' up with a fever. Ye need to get somthin' in yer stomach and get back to bed."  
  
"I need to go see that boy."  
  
"Solonund," Drizzt said with his mouth partially full of food, "Shut up, quit stalling and being so stubborn. If you are sick, you are sick."  
  
"And ye don't need to be talkin' with yer mouth full."  
  
"Yes maa'm"  
  
Catti ordered some chicken soup brought to the table for Solonund.   
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"Well ye are going to eat a little of this and some bread anyway. Ye have been getting sicker every day since Kordon was destroyed. An don't tell me it is just from drinkin and wenchin too much. Ye been doing little to none of that in the last three days."  
  
"I hate chicken soup."  
  
"Too bad. Ye are going to eat it if I have to tie ye dawn and force it down ye meself."  
  
"Promise?" Solonund weakly replied," maybe you can kiss me like you did down in Skullport too. That would help me."  
  
Drizzt spit out what he had in his mouth. His eyes grew wide and looked at Solonund more with shock than anger.   
  
"I thought you said you were not going to move on Catti again." He blurted out.  
  
"I didn't. She was making all of the moves. It's nothing to get exited about. Nothing happened." Solonund slowly said as he tried to choke down a piece of bread.  
  
Drizzt looked at Catti and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"He's not lyin. I did it so the wizard could break the spell Kordon was usin on him. Nothin happened after that. Although he is a damn good kisser, I'll grant him that."  
  
Drizzt glanced down at his food and refused to look at his two companions.  
  
"Looks like I've lost her again." He muttered to himself.  
  
"What was that, Drizzt?" Solonund said, "this is no time for a wenching contest. Catti-Brie belongs to herself. If you ask who won, I would say it is her."  
  
"That's right, I ain't the wench to be won or lost. I am a lady and belong to meself."  
  
The soup that came to the table looked more like gravy than soup. Solonund tried to choke down a couple of bites of it.  
  
"This is horrible. I hate chicken soup."  
  
"Ye said that already, now get some more of it down."  
  
Solonund took a few more bites then stood up. The room started to spin and everything went black.  
  
"Solonund!" Drizzt shouted as he caught Solonund. "His breathing is ragged and his heart is racing. Catti, we need to get him to a cleric, and fast. I have seen this sort of thing before."  
  
"What's the matter with him?"  
  
"If we do not get his heart to slow down, it will stop. He will die."  
  
"Gods!" Catti yelled as she ran out of the inn. If she could reach the tower and Lady Lareal. She knew Solonund would be fine.  
  
Drizzt rushed behind her. It was a good thing he had his boots of speed on, or else Solonund's weight would have slowed him down.  
  
************  
  
Solonund sat in a strange room across from a young looking Kordon. The figure laughed at him.  
  
"I have you by the balls Natcooshie'Pira. You can not escape me now."  
  
Solonund tried to rush toward the figure, but the image faded. The swirling expanse before him reminded him of Limbo or the astral plane. He could hear voices, but they were being drown out by the swirling clouds filled with lightening and thunder.   
  
"Where am I?" he asked himself.  
  
************  
  
Catti-Brie screamed as she banged on the door of the black tower, "Let us in! Master Arushun! This is an emergency!"  
  
A young apprentice of Khelben's opened the door. "May I hel.."  
  
Catti quickly pushed past the youngster to allow Drizzt room to carry Solonund into the building.  
  
The young wizard screamed and protested about Khelben liking his privacy, but Drizzt did not listen. Instead he headed straight for the room where Lady Lareal was caring for the young Wild Elf. The young wizard and Catti on his heels.  
  
"Drizzt! Can you be quiet." Lareal started until she looked up and saw Solonund.  
  
"His heart is racing and his fever is climbing."  
  
"Oh gods! Solonund!" Lareal said as she began ripping off Solonund's shirt. She put her ear to Solonund's chest. " Quick, Drizzt, help me get all of his clothes off. Lay him on the floor. The cool stone may help. Catti, get me that water, over by the dresser."  
  
Drizzt quickly disrobed Solonund and did as Lareal bade him to. Catti stood and stared at Solonund, her face turning red.  
  
"Miss Battlehammer! This is no time for modesty. If we do not get him cooled off now, he will die."  
  
"Yes, Milady!"  
  
"You, Cameron, go get a bathtub and some more water. You are going to get a chance to practice your ice spells today."   
  
***********  
  
Solonund flew around the murk, looking for anyone who could explain what was happening to him. He saw glimpses of his mother and of Anaiys. Yet whenever he flew closer, the visions would fade.   
  
"Someone, help me!" he screamed into the din, only to have his own voice echo back to him.  
  
He decided to try and stay still. The quieter Solonund stayed, the calmer the murk became.  
  
As a calmness settled upon his prison, he heard a quiet vice slowly rise.  
  
"Hello? Is there someone there? Please, is there someone there to help me." the voice said.  
  
"Hello! I am here. Where are you? Who are you?"  
  
The figure of the Wood Elf boy materialized in front of Solonund. His face was puffy, like he had been crying for a long time.  
  
The boy let out a gasp," I am not hearing echoes this time!"  
  
"I am Solonund, who are you?"  
  
"Solonund! Not Solonund Brasher!"  
  
"The same."  
  
"Oh great Rillifane Rallathil! What have I done?"  
  
"It is alright, boy. What is your name? If we work together, I am sure we can make it out of here."  
  
"No! We are trapped here. This is a powerful spell. I did not understand what that evil, shape shifting, litch meant when he said I would be a conduit. I was told if I submitted, he would set my family free, but he lied. What have I done?"  
  
"Please calm down. There has to be a way out of here."  
  
"You do not understand! You are no longer in your body! This is a soul cage! Kordon created it just in case his phylactery was destroyed!"  
  
Solonund's eyes grew wide, "Am I dead?"  
  
"No, both your body and mine are both still alive, but we can not enter them until we break out of this place. And to my shame, you may not be able to retrieve your body."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
The boy began to cry again. "Kordon wants to use it. It is part of this spell. He may already occupy your body as we speak."  
  
"No! Boy, we need to get out of here. I know of a way to do it, but if Kordon is in my body, we will both have to occupy yours . Please, tell me your name. I can bring you into your body, but I must put you asleep, so I can do what is needed."  
  
"I am called Olwa."  
  
"Alright Olwa, see this talisman around my neck?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"This is the talisman of Pilin'Solor, he was once a very powerful Elven god, answering only to Corellon himself . You see, Kordon underestimated me. He always has. This talisman allows me to travel through many planes of existence. Pilin'Solor was murdered by Malar. But, Malar could not completely destroy the god. I have part of this god's spark within me. I always have. It is that spark that will lead us back to the living. I do not know the way time works in this place, but it may be days until we get back to our bodies. We will need to take a round about way."  
  
"Is it possible? I thought this place dampened all magic from within?"  
  
"Most definitely possible. If it was not, this talisman would not have followed me into here. Tell me, have you ever been to Sigil?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, you can now say that your spirit at least has visited."  
  
***********  
  
As soon as the tub was brought in and filled with ice and water, Drizzt helped Lareal to place Solonund's feverish body into it. Solonund groaned.  
  
"There," Lareal said as she listened once more to Solonund's chest, "His fever is coming down and his heart is slowing down. Drizzt, you see to this patient, I need to check on the boy over there. There is still no gurantee that he will live through this."  
  
Catti sat next to the tub on the opposite side of Drizzt. She looked tearfully into Drizzt's eyes. Drizzt was stifling back his own tears.  
  
"It's okay if ye want to cry. And Drizzt, I want te kiss him one more time, If ye don't mind."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Catti-Brie gently leaned down and kissed Solonund. She was surprised when the kiss became deeper, as if he was kissing back. She did not realize that he was kissing back until his hands went around her waist and pulled her into the icy tub.  
  
"Now, that is the way I like to wake up." Solonund said.  
  
"Damn this water is cold, ye pain in the ass."  
  
"Solonund! We were afraid you would not wake up! You recover quick."  
  
"Oh, that I do," Solonund replied as he stood up and grabbed Catti-Brie. He forced her to kiss him and made lewd movements with his naked body.  
  
Drizzt pulled Solonund off of her. "No time for that, lover boy. You need to get dressed and get to bed."  
  
Solonund turned to Drizzt and slapped him. A spell leapt from Solonund's fingers and threw Drizzt across the room.   
  
"I can do with the bitch whatever I damn well please! I am all powerful." Solonund said as he grabbed Catti again.  
  
"What in the nine hells has gotten into you!?" Drizzt yelled.  
  
Lareal whirled round to see what was happening. Her eyes grew wide.  
  
"Drizzt! Get Catti away from him and get out of here now!" Lareal said as she scooped the Wild Elf boy into her arms," That is NOT Solonund!"  
  
"What!?" Drizzt yelled back as he wrenched Catti from Solonund's arms.  
  
"Just get out of this room now! Shut the door behind you!" Lareal said as she rushed out of the room.  
  
Drizzt and Catti followed quickly and shut the door. Drizzt leaned against the door to keep Solonund in.  
  
"Catti, quick go get Khelben right away. Tell my husband he is needed here now and I am not taking no for an answer." Lareal said as she carefully placed the boy on the floor.  
  
Lareal helped Drizzt slide the exterior door bolt into place.  
  
"That will not hold him for long," Lareal said.  
  
"What is wrong with him?" Drizzt asked.  
  
"His body has been possessed."  
  
Notes:  
  
Rillifane Rallathil- The Treelord, Elven god of woodlands and nature  
  
This chapter dedicated to my grandmother, who loved history and mythology.  
  
Please review. 


	10. Getting Back

Getting Back  
  
Solonund took Olwa by the had and they floated into the lightning clouds. It did not take long for Solonund to find the edge of the sphere in which their souls had been encompassed.   
  
He concentrated on the talisman. It began to glow slightly and the clouds parted so that the sphere became transparent in front of where they floated.  
  
"Oh great." Solonund said.  
  
"What is the matter?"  
  
"I knew we were somewhere on the astral plane, but I had hoped we were not here."  
  
Olwa looked through the transparent area that Solonund had created and saw a lush garden full of fountains. Creatures of many types were wandering around doing various chores.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Somewhere on the grounds of Blazerthai's fortress. He doesn't like unwanted guests."  
  
"Who is this Blazerthai?"  
  
"An arch wizard. He is a cousin of Elminster, or so some say. He left Toril because too many other wizards were after his head. He is a Magister of Azuth. Very powerful, and as selfish as he is powerful."  
  
"Is he evil?"  
  
"No, he is merely selfish. See all those servants out there. All of them that serve him sign a contract with him. He promises health, wealth, and prosperity to all that sign with him. As for his promises, he keeps them, but at a steep price. They are all under a geas. Each of his charges must complete at least one quest for him. The quests are difficult to impossible to complete. Most quests are deadly. Those who do not complete his quests are held in his service until their death."  
  
"You didn't sign a contract with him?"  
  
"Fortunately, no. I have known a few that have. Believe me, the lavish rewards Blazerthai dishes out to those who succeed at their quest makes him very popular. I have only met one person myself that succeeded in his contracted quest. Most die before it can be completed."  
  
"How do we leave this place?"  
  
"Raise your hands above your head. Then when I tell you, imagine yourself pushing this sphere up. We should be able to float this thing off of the grounds without too much problem, unless one of his wizards detects us. I am sure we would make a nice trinket for Blazerthai's magic item trove."  
  
"I am ready."  
  
"Alright, Now!"  
  
The sphere they were in floated up as they pushed it. Solonund thought they were going to make it when a burst of energy surrounded the sphere. Olwa and Solonund looked to see a half elf wizard holding a staff. The Wizard was pulling the sphere towards her. In a moment the sphere was resting in her hand.  
  
"Now what do we have here?" the wizard said as she looked into the sphere that rested in her hand.  
  
**********  
  
The possessor of Solonund's body did not bother to dress himself. Instead he started rummaging through Solonund's belongings.  
  
"Where is it?!" he loudly howled.  
  
Lareal carefully slided the metal plate that covered a hand sized peephole and looked inside the room. She knew as long as the exterior bolts and bar on the door were in place, the room was completely warded. She was glad that Khelben had insisted on putting them on all of the guest room doors, despite her protests.  
  
"What is he doing?" Drizzt asked.  
  
"He seems to be looking for something. Do you have any idea what he could be looking for?"  
  
"Nothing. He may just want something that reminded Solonund of strong feelings. That could be his wedding band, his Meilikki crest ring, or…"  
  
"Or what, Drizzt."  
  
"The talisman. Twenty years ago, a Ranger from the far east who was called himself Shun Arayanni, gave Solonund a magic talisman. It is extremely powerful. It allows Solonund to travel through portals. That is mainly what I know about it."  
  
Khelben came silently down the hall and stood behind Drizzt.   
  
" If that is so, I will need to know all I can about that talisman. I saw it around his neck at dinner last week and could sense its power, but I chose no to pry. Perhaps I should have." He said.  
  
"Khelben, look into the peephole. Who has taken over Solonund's body?"  
  
"Kordon, but I think perhaps you may have guessed that by now."  
  
Kordon looked through the peephole at Khelben.  
  
"You spineless bastard! Khelben, where have you hidden it? Perhaps your whore took it out of here. I know the brat had it on him. He never took it off. I should have killed you when you were a brat in Myth Drannor. Now you will tell me where it is, or he and the wild brat are dead. Then I will raze this entire tower!"  
  
"I am bored with your useless threats, Kordon. I do not know what you are looking for."  
  
"Oh yes you do. The Drow animal out there told your whore. I heard him. You may have me trapped in here, but I am not deaf. Now tell me. Where is the Pilin'Solor talisman!"  
  
"I do not have it. Perhaps Solonund took it with him wherever you sent him. Besides, from my studies, any talisman for that particular god would be useless. That god is dead. When Corellon went to battle Gruumsh, He eavesdropped on Aruashnee and found out about her plot. Malar killed him to keep him from warning Corellon. You should know this story, you are old enough to remember it."  
  
"It works, trust me. I have no idea why his talisman works, but it does. I have watched him for months."  
  
"If that is so, perhaps it only works for him. It is powerful magic. I sensed that myself. Unique items like that often stay with their owner. You are not wise, Kordon, but you are smarter than that. If it is not among his belongings, it is with his soul, wherever you have hidden it."  
  
Kordon gave a howl of contempt and defeat. He went around the room and tore everything he could get his hands on to bits.   
  
"If he keeps that up, Solonund may not have a body to come back to." Drizzt said with concern.  
  
"Drizzt, take the boy to a safe room. I will keep an eye on Kordon and make sure he does not harm Solonund's body too badly."  
  
"It looks like he underestimated Solonund," Khelben said, "and the power of that talisman."  
  
" He is frantic. Do you think he also lost what he is keeping Solonund's soul in?" Lareal asked.  
  
"If he did what I think he did, he did not want to know where he placed Solonund's soul. That way, no one could find it and force him out. He is clever. I grant him that." Khelben replied.  
  
**********  
  
Solonund looked at the wizard. She looked huge from his perspective, but he knew it was only because of the size of the sphere. He knew her instantly.  
  
"We are in luck!," Solonund said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"I thought you just said that it would be bad if we got caught?"  
  
"Yes, but that wizard. I know her, intimately."  
  
Solonund concentrated. He hoped that he could let his words travel out of the sphere to the wizard holding it.  
  
"Hello Mozarikan Artemise. You look much lovelier than you did when I last saw you. "  
  
"What?!" Mozarikan said as she nearly dropped the sphere, "Solonund Brasher!"  
  
"Oh yes my lovely lady. I have missed the vanilla and ginger scent your hair gets when you are passionate. I would love to hold you again, but unfortunately, I am in a bit of a mess."  
  
"You have got that right, Solonund. Do you know where you are?"  
  
"Stuck in a soul sphere on the grounds of Blazerthai's castle. I am surprised at you, Mozarikan. I never thought in a million years that you would sign a contract with the old coot on the dead giant."  
  
"Yes, I am under contract with Blazerthai. It is your fault too, I hope you realize. When you left me stranded in Calimport, Lai and me nearly starved to death. I had never been out of my mother and Cornelius' tower before. I was completely unprepared." She said as she walked to a bench and set the sphere in her lap.  
  
"You told me you wanted to meet your real father, your mother's ex-lover."  
  
"Yes, but you failed to mention that my mother was an ex- dancing girl and he was a thief and an assassin. No wonder my mother left the useless lout. I plan on killing him with my own bare hands someday."  
  
"Enough of this banter, my sweet. Is there any way that you can help me out of this?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"So, what does Blazerthai want you to fetch for him?"  
  
"Oh nothing much, just a shaving off of Corellon Larethian's sword, you know, one of those tiny bits of metal that gets discarded when a sword gets sharpened."  
  
"If you help me out, I can help you get one."  
  
"In your dreams."  
  
"Seriously, Moza, I know where there is a shaving from Corellon's sword. Barring that option, I have been to Arvandor. I can take there so you can plead your case to him yourself. Do we have a deal?"  
  
"How can I believe you?"  
  
"Ask Lai, the weasel can tell you if I am telling the truth or not."  
  
"He is not a weasel, he is a ferret. But, you are right, he can smell a lie a mile away."   
  
An animal crawled into Mozarikan's lap and wrapped itself around the sphere.  
  
"Lai, hello boy," Solonund said, "Tell your master that I know where a shaving of Corellon's sword is and that I have been to Arvandor. I am telling the truth."  
  
The ferret leapt up to Mozarikan's shoulder. It immediately began snuggling her neck and nuzzling her ear. Mozarikan's eves grew as large as saucers.  
  
"You.. You are not lying! Gods Solonund ! How in the hell did you manage that?"  
  
"Well, your half brothers used to say you were so cold that no one would ever manage to bed you. I managed that, didn't I?"  
  
Mozarikan's face turned scarlet as she said," Alright, alright. You have a deal. I will carry the sphere off of the castle grounds. Mind you, I will be following close behind. Do not try to break our deal, or I will destroy that sphere and you with it."  
  
  
  
  
  
Notes:  
  
Elminster- The strongest of the chosen of the goddess, Mystra. Founder of the harpers. For more information on him, start with, Elminster, The Making of a Mage by Ed Greenwood  
  
Azuth- Patron god of mages, the high one, lord of spells. Lover of the goddess of magic, Mystra  
  
Pilin'Solor- (my creation) dead Elven god. the Herald, the Pathfinder, the Renewer. Elven equivilent to Hermes  
  
Gruumsh- The one eyed. evil patron god of the Orcs. It is said that Corellon Larethian took out the other eye, after his sword was magically severed by Aruashnee.   
  
Aruashnee- consort to Corellon Larethian, transformed into the demon godess. Lloth when her betrayal was discovered.  
  
Shun Arayanni- See my story, "Kindred Spirits" Shun took an eastern name for the goddess Mielikki as his surname.  
  
geas- a magic spell that comands a targeted person to suffer in some way. The longer the terms of the geas are not fulfilled, the more damage the spell does.  
  
  
  
**For more information on the elven pantheon, see Evermeet, the Land of Elves by Elaine Cunningham**  
  
**For more information on many other gods of Faerun, and the time of troubles. Read the Avatar trilogy by Richard Awlinson**  
  
Dedicated to the doctors of Dornbecher's Children's hospital, and Legacy Emanuel Children's Hospital in Portland OR, for keeping my son Daniel alive long enough to reach his fifth birthday and allowing him to be able to go to kindergarten before he passed away. 


	11. Up and Away

Up and Away  
  
Mozarikan carried the sphere out the front gates of Blazerthai's fortress.  
  
"Alright, tell me where the shaving is."  
  
"No, not yet. It is too difficult to get to where I need to be. I mean, trying to navigate this soul sphere. You will need to take me where I need to go before I tell you anything."  
  
She looked at the sphere, let out a sigh and rolled her eyes.  
  
"As long as it doesn't take too long. I want that shaving!"  
  
"Calm down, sweetie. It is not that bad. We just have to take a quick jaunt to Sigil. Do you think you can manage?"  
  
"Of course I can manage. I visit there on a regular basis. After all, Blazerthai never gathers his own spell components."  
  
"Good, now let's hurry. I have no idea what the wizard who has my body will do to it."  
  
Mozarikan launched herself off the edge of the dead giant. Once comfortable with the sudden weightlessness, she moved herself through.   
  
"Ah, I have missed the freedom of the Astral Plane."  
  
"Shut up, Solonund. I need to concentrate on our destination. I do not want to get lost. I m sure you don't want to get lost either."  
  
Olwa pressed his face against the side of the sphere. He had never seen a place so incredible before. He was so awed. Suddenly the sphere pitched a bit, sending him sprawling through the mist inside.  
  
"Solonund! Who in the nine hells was that? You are not alone in that sphere?"  
  
"Oh, I suppose I forgot to mention Olwa. Poor boy got himself trapped too. Don't worry, he will not hamper your plans, sweet lady. You had better keep an eye on where you are flying. You don't want to fall through a portal to Mechanus."  
  
"You are right about that," Mozarikan said as she regained her concentration.  
  
She flew past a large white, pool like portal. "Care if I throw you there?" She taunted.  
  
"I told you already, I do not want to go to Mechanus."  
  
"Are you positive?"  
  
"The last Modron I met nearly ripped me to shreds. So, no, I do not want to go to Mechanus."  
  
"Alright, but you do have to admit, Modrons create the most lovely portals."  
  
"The most boring portals. The all are exactly alike. Down to the last minute particle."  
  
"Ah, here we are. " she said as she headed toward a portal that resembled a swirling pool of warm chocolate."  
  
"Next stop, Sigil." She said as she dove into it.  
  
"Slow down!" Solonund started .  
  
The weightlessness they were under stopped abruptly. Mozarikan, realized her mistake and began to scream. She clutched the sphere tightly as Lai dug his claws into her shoulders.  
  
They hit the side of a roof, and slid down to hit another roof and slide down further. They bounced off of an awning, finally landing in the back of a wagon full of some type of large, tart fruit. Mozarikan tried to wipe the sticky, green substance from her robes. She was angry at herself, but not seriously hurt. She found the sphere, it was fine as well. Lai chattered as he ate.  
  
"What the hell are ye berks doing in my tarazzal fruit? It took me weeks to gather that up! Ye are gonna pay me fer those, or I will march ye right to the hall of the Harmonium me self!"  
  
"I got the jink, old man. Keep it in yer knickers, " Mozarikan said as she tossed a medium bag of gold coins to the merchant."  
  
The merchant opened the bag and examined the coins closely. He ran his fingers through the gold.  
  
"Thank ye fer yer business. Where de ye want the un-ruent fruit delivered?"  
  
"You can keep it."  
  
"Thank ye cutter!"  
  
"Where did we land? I can't see a thing through this green glop." Solonund said.  
  
"Somewhere in the lower ward, I can see the hall of merchants."  
  
"Good. Go to the clerk's ward. Make your way to the hall of the Sensates. Make sure to have the goop cleaned off of the sphere, on a spot big enough, so I can tell the desk girl that we need my usual room."  
  
"Good, that is no too far. I will be happy to have my information and be rid of you." she sighed.  
  
"No, you are just going to clean off this sphere and get a bath for yourself and Lai. In the closet of my rooms is some very formal clothing. We are going to need it to get to see who we need to."  
  
"The deal was not for a bath and fancy clothes from one of your former girlfriends."  
  
"No, it was for information on a shaving of Corellon's sword. The clothes belonged to my late wife. I hope they fit you. We are going to see a nobleman, in the Lady's ward."  
  
"You are full of surprises, Solonund Brasher."  
  
**********  
  
With the joint efforts of, Khelben, Lareal, and Andrak, Kordon, in Solonund's body, fell asleep.   
  
They carefully entered the room.   
  
Lareal immediately began healing up the wounds on the sleeping man.  
  
Andrak gathered up the tattered remains of Solonund's belongings.  
  
Khelben placed warded shackles on Kordon, in case he should wake.  
  
"I have not found the talisman Drizzt spoke of." Andrak said, "Perhaps you were right, Lord Arashun. The artifact went with his soul."  
  
"Pick up all of the weapons and anything else he can use to harm himself with. Lareal, remove his rings. We do not want Kordon using them. He should stay in this room until we find out exactly what happened to Solonund's soul. I do not relish the thought of telling your sister, Storm, that one of her best agents was killed in this manner."  
  
"Yes, my dear, Storm would be very unhappy. Do you think we should inform her, and Elminster of what has transpired here?"  
  
" I have already seen to that." Khelben replied, "Elminster should be here in the next couple of days."  
  
Andrak took Solonund's belongings to another room. He arranged them carefully so that they would be ready when he returned.  
  
"I miss you, my friend," he sighed.  
  
Once finished, Lareal and Khelben exited the room holding Kordon and re-set the wards and locks. Drizzt saw them finish what they were doing.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"Kordon still holds his body, Drizzt."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Don't worry," Lareal added," we are taking the utmost care with Solonund's body. As long as we have Kordon held, your brother's body will be unharmed."  
  
"Very well. I need to talk to Deudermont. Catti-Brie is already aboard the ship."  
  
"Do not let this situation interfere with your duties aboard the Sea Sprite. If you need to get underway, go ahead and do so."  
  
"I just wanted to be here when he was himself again."  
  
"I will personally send word to you when he is himself. Don't worry, Drizzt, here, he is in the best of care."  
  
"All right. I will ask Deudermont if we can stay one more evening. " he said as he walked away.  
  
"Khelben, I have never seen a set of sworn brothers as devoted to each other as Drizzt and Solonund. Despite most appearances, they are very close."  
  
"Knowing Solonund, Catti-Brie will be the undoing of those two. I do not look forward to that day."  
  
"Neither do I. Together, those two are a danger to evil anywhere on the Sword Coast."  
  
**********  
  
Mozarikan looked at herself in the large mirror in Solonund's room in the hall of the Sensates. She had never seen clothing quite so fine. The dress, the shoes, the wizard's robe, all fit her beautifully.   
  
"Moza, quit admiring yourself. Go to Kelly at the desk. Have her send a message to His Majesty, Lodo Celestide in the Lady's ward as soon as possible. Celestide doesn't like unannounced visitors."  
  
Mozarikan whirled around to peer into the sphere. She gave Solonund a hard look.  
  
"Let me get this straight. We are going to see Celestide, THE Celestide. The one they call The Butcher of Brenvar, The Blood Prince, The Reaper of the Sword Coast, Celestide the Conqueror, Celestide the Kin Slayer. The half elf that is known as one of the most ruthless wizards on Faerun. Do I hear you correctly? That Celestide?"  
  
"Yes, and don't worry, he owes me a favor. He hates my guts, but he still owes me. I would not put my name on the announcement."  
  
"You are impossible, Solonund."  
  
"Just go do it, or I will not tell you one of the two ways to get what you seek."  
  
"Fine!" She said as she left and slammed the door.  
  
"Well, Olwa, I can say one thing about her. Her mother named her aptly."  
  
Olwa looked at Solonund and blinked.   
  
  
  
**********  
  
Notes:  
  
Mechanus- a plane consisting of sentient machines. Also known as the plane of absolute law, where there is only 1 and 0. (for example: 1=good 0=bad Bad must be punished. Bad must be purged from existence so 1 can be absolute.)   
  
Modron- a sentient computer, an inhabitant of Mechanus.  
  
Mozarikan- the name is a loose English-ization of a Russian slang term meaning 'nearly impossible female.' 


	12. The Deal

The Deal  
  
Mozarikan walked slowly and carefully through the Lady's Ward. She was surprised that Celestide had honored her request for a visit, but she was in no hurry to get there.   
  
Celestide was dangerous, perhaps more dangerous than Blazerthai. The residents in Blazerthai's fortress only spoke of him in hushed whispers. When one of Blazethai's employees mentioned the name aloud, the old Arch-Wizard disintegrated the poor sod before he could utter another word.   
  
Mozarikan's friend, Aurora Duvet, said that during one of Blazerthai's experiments, the old man had found out a secret about Celestide that enraged the old man. Blazerthai never gave what information that might be, but it was enough for the old man to lividly hate Celestide.  
  
Celestide lived in modest house within the Lady's Ward. It was considered somewhat expensive. That alone made Mozarikan nervous. Worse, she knew she was lost.  
  
"Hello, officer. Perhaps you could help me?"  
  
"Yes, Milady, how may I help you?"  
  
"I am alone, and have not been here in quite some time. I am nervous traveling by myself. Would you be so kind as to escort me to the home of Master Celestide? I fear I have been traveling in circles."  
  
"Do you have the proper paperwork to enter that section of the Lady's Ward?"  
  
"Of course, here." She said as she handed the Harmonium officer the paperwork Celestide sent to her.  
  
"It would be my pleasure, Milady Mozarikan. Right this way."  
  
Within the hour , they reached Celestide's front door. The house looked old and run down. It may have once been pretty and quaint, but now it looked like a dump.  
  
"Here, a gold piece for your cause. Thank your fellow members of the Harmonium for me."  
  
"Thank you, I will. If you need our assistance again, do not hesitate to call."  
  
Once the Harmonium officer left, Mozarikan took a deep breath and knocked on Celestide's door.  
  
"Just a moment." Came from a male voice on the other side.  
  
An extremely handsome man with shoulder length blonde hair and piercing blue eyes answered. He was dressed in a white silk shirt, a pale blue ascot, a dark blue velvet jacket with gold trim, clean, black leather breeches and freshly shined, black boots.  
  
"Come in. I am sorry the place is such a mess," he said as he took Mozarikan's hand and kissed it. " Mozarikan Artemese, I am Lodo Celestide. I rarely have visitors these days. With all of my studies, I rarely have the patience to hire regular servants. I am sorry. It is a bit dusty. Would you like a glass of champagne before we dine? "  
  
This was certainly not what Mozarikan expected. The wizard was young, polite, and absolutely charming. His manners made him look like an excellent catch for any woman.   
  
"Oh yes, that would be fine."  
  
"Go ahead and have a seat. My cook, Carlson will have dinner ready shortly. "  
  
A fire was in lit in the small fireplace. Other than some dust here and there, it was impeccably clean. The furniture was lavish, and well maintained. The look of the outside of the house and the inside of the house completely contradicted each other.  
  
Celestide brought in two glasses, and an unopened bottle of champagne. He made a show of uncorking the bottle and carefully poring the liquid into the glasses. He made a slight bow as he offered Mozarikan a glass. He smiled and his eyes twinkled.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"So tell me, why has such a lovely lady come to dine with me?"  
  
"I have a request from a friend of yours."  
  
"That is strange. I don't have very many friends."  
  
"I can understand, given your reputation."  
  
"So, which fancy name have they saddled me with this time?"  
  
"Kin Slayer. They say you murdered your sister."  
  
Celestide's face grew ashen and sullen.   
  
"Are you alright?" she said, afraid her words were going to get her thrown out.  
  
"I'm innocent. She was killed by an assassin. He was hired by that bitch that calls herself my stepmother. I was the target, but my sister got in the way. My stupid stepmother failed to mention to the assassin that my sister was not to be harmed. That idiot never had a good head for details. It cost my beloved sister her life."  
  
"Oh, I am sorry, I did not mean to drudge up bad memories."  
  
"Its alright, rumors are just what they are, and rarely true."  
  
Mozarican sighed. Celestide was a kind man, nothing like the ruthless beast she had come to expect.  
  
"About the business at hand," she said as she opened the large purse containing the soul sphere, "I am here at the request of Solonund Brasher."  
  
"Really," Celestide said with an arched brow, "who has the dog impregnated this time?"  
  
"No, no nothing like that." she replied as she placed the sphere on the table in front of the couch.   
  
Celestide peered into the sphere. He dropped his glass and laughed so hard that tears fell from his eyes.  
  
"By Azuth! How did you manage to get trapped in a soul sphere?"  
  
"It wasn't easy," Solonund replied," Kordon took over my body."  
  
"How did he shrink you down so small? Oh and I see he gave you a friend to keep you company. Sorry luck though. He gave you a boy. That is no fun for you."  
  
"Quit joking around Lodo, I need you to help me out of this thing."  
  
"That will take some time. Kordon has to be ousted before you can return. I don't think your uh, hem, can stand being a spirit very long. Not even your wife could slow down your libido."  
  
"I don't necessarily need to go directly to my body first. Olwa here has volunteered to allow me to use his body. I need you to get me out of here. I can get myself into Olwa's body. Once that is done, get this sphere back to Waterdeep, and give this sweet lady a letter of introduction to your acquaintance, Onaagron Straan."  
  
"I can do that, but it is going to cost you, Solonund."  
  
"No way, you owe me. I helped you find this place, and I helped you keep its location secret from Naduaa. If you are not nice, I will tell her where you live. You don't want that insane, lovesick, succubus thief breaking down your door. Tell me, how many times have you had to move because she found out where you lived. "  
  
"Must you always resort to blackmail?"  
  
"With you, yes. "  
  
"I should have known better than to get in a drinking contest with a Harper. Very well, you can have the first two. As for the third, milady has to stay and enjoy dinner with me, and stay longer if she wishes. I want you back in her purse until we are finished."  
  
"Done."  
  
"This makes us even, Solonund. If you ever bother me again, Ill kill you. Out of curiosity, who is caring for Olwa's body in Waterdeep?"  
  
"Khelben Blackstaff, who else. I am guessing he has Kordon, in my body, cornered as well."  
  
"I hate you. " Celestide grumbled.  
  
"Excuse me for interrupting, but Lodo, if I may call you that. It smells like dinner is ready. Let me put this rake away so we can enjoy the rest of the evening."  
  
"Nothing would make me happier, Milady."   
  
Once the soul sphere was in her purse, Celestide held out his arm to escort his companion into the dining room.  
  
**********  
  
Solonund grumbled as he waited for Mozarikan and Lodo to finish their dinner. Both he and Olwa were exhausted. The longer they stayed in this sphere, the worse the exhaustion got. They both sat down and tried to preserve their strength.  
  
"Olwa, can you tell me something?"  
  
"What would you like to know?"  
  
"Do you know how big this sphere was when you first entered it."  
  
"Not really, I was so upset."  
  
"Was it bigger than it is now?"  
  
"Yes, it was about as large as a chair, I think. I was surprised that it fit in Mozarikan's hands when she first caught us."  
  
"Yes, and now she can hold it easily with one hand. I'm positive. The sphere is growing smaller. Since I arrived, the speed at which the sphere is shrinking has increased."  
  
"Growing smaller! That means?'  
  
"If Lodo doesn't quit taking his sweet time seducing Mozarikan, we could be crushed. If that happens, we will never get out of here. We will simply cease to exist. Crushed souls can not move on. Clever, Kordon, very clever."  
  
Olwa sighed and looked at his feet. He tried to fight back his tears.  
  
"Cry if you want to. This is as good a time as any to cry. I just wish.. I wish."  
  
"What do you wish, Solonund?"  
  
" I wish I could have found Mallen Quanta. I have so much I want to ask him."  
  
"Which Mallen Quanta?"  
  
"There is more than one?"  
  
"Of course. Mallen Quanta is used as a title for a wild elf that looks over several tribes, but belongs to none of them directly. I guess it is what the humans call a governor."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Ever since I was small, I believed that Kordon was my birth father. I hated it. I felt it was my curse. A few weeks ago, someone told me that Kordon was not my birth father, but someone called Mallen Quanta was. "  
  
"I see. Your birth father must have been powerful and charismatic, as well as pious."  
  
"Pious?"  
  
"Those who hold the title are all wild elf high priests or priestesses of Rillifane Rallathil, Solonor Thelandira or Fenmarel Mestarine. That is why they separate themselves from individual tribes, to serve all nearby tribes equally. I suspect, from your name, that the Mallen Quanta who is or was your father served Solonor."  
  
"That clears things up some. It still makes him difficult to find."  
  
"Perhaps not. Of all of those who hold the title, the fewest of them venerate Solonor above the others. It will make search easier, If we get out of here."  
  
"When we get out of here. Lets take reverie. I need to formulate a plan."  
  
**********  
  
Notes:  
  
reverie- generally, elves do not sleep. They enter a deep state of meditation, where their body rests, but their mind stays active.  
  
Fenmarel Mestarine- the lone wolf, Elven god of outcasts, isolation and self-sufficiency. 


	13. Plans

Plans   
  
Solonund opened his eyes to a tapping sound. Lodo was inspecting the sphere.  
  
"Wake up, sleepyhead."  
  
"I wasn't asleep."  
  
"It's a figure of speech, Solonund. Why are you so upset? You were not waiting that long. It was only dinner."  
  
"I'm just frustrated, Lodo. I am confident you can get me out of this soul sphere. "  
  
"If you are so damned confident, why are you moping around in there."  
  
"It's Olwa I am worried about. I don't want to be too rough on his body. And, if you hadn't noticed, the sphere is shrinking. I do not want Olwa to cease existence."  
  
Lodo got a sly look on his face. "I could just let Olwa out and leave your sorry ass in there. That would solve my problem with you."  
  
"Do whatever you want. While in reverie, I realized how selfish I have been these past few days. I tried to plan what to do next, but my thoughts kept drifting to my son. I am in this mess because I tried to cheer myself up, get my old self back. I should have focused on my son."  
  
"You should have focused on Anaiys. She left you again didn't she? With a thriving business like she has, she did not need you freeloading."   
  
"Anaiys and I worked out our problems. Thelan was stolen by pirates. "  
  
"My god, Solonund! Anaiys must be worried sick!"   
  
"Anaiys is dead. She was murdered by the same pirates."  
  
Lodo stood silent. His thoughts were jumbled. His mind went back to when he first met Anaiys.   
  
She was the most beautiful storyteller in the Brothel of Intellectual Lusts. At least, that is what Lodo thought of her. Her wit, her childlike innocence, her strength, her love of magic, and her tolerance were wonderful in Lodo's eyes.   
  
He had never imagined feeling that way about a Moon Elf. He had always assumed that he would fall for a human. After his first visit to see and listen to her, he visited her every day. Lodo fell in love with Anaiys. He wanted to tell her, but lost his nerve every time. Solonund showed up and took her away.   
  
Lodo never got the chance to tell Anaiys he loved her. He kept his mouth shut when she moved in with and eventually married Solonund. For her sake, he kept his silence. For her sake, he let Solonund become a good friend. He could never harm anyone Anaiys truly loved.  
  
He searched for her when she left Solonund, but did not find her. His own ambitions found their way to him. They got in the way of his search.   
  
Lodo felt his feet go out from under him. He put his head in his hands as he crumpled to the floor. he sat there and shook for several moments, trying to regain his composure.  
  
"Lodo! What is the matter? Do you need me to get you something? Some water?" Mozarikan said in a panicked voice.  
  
"You, you filthy piece of crap! How could you let that happen to her!?" Lodo said angrily as he fought back his tears.  
  
"I tried, gods know I tried! She tried to rescue Thelan. We were grossly outnumbered. She was told to think of her condition and get into the lifeboat, but she would not listen! I carried her into the lifeboat myself when our ship died. She died in my arms two weeks later, on Perinath. There was nothing I could do that I did not do." Solonund said as the tears flowed freely down his face. " She was one of the three most precious girls in my life. I am lost without her."  
  
"Three, what do you mean three, you bastard! You should only love one woman!" Lodo said as he roughly grabbed the sphere to peer into it.  
  
Solonund looked at Lodo soberly, "Lodo BenArris Celestide, the other two were my mother and my sister. Please, come to your senses so you can help me regain mine. Don't kid yourself. I know you loved her. I always knew. She knew it too."  
  
"What? You mean?" Lodo said. his ragged breathing calmed and slowed. He placed the sphere carefully back onto the table.  
  
"Yes, Anaiys knew you loved her, she told me. Her feelings for you? She loved you as a good friend, nothing more. She was tormented by your lust for power. Frankly, it scared her. The last time we were in port in Sigil, she wanted me to keep my distance from you. If I had, you would have never found this house. So, if I am guilty of being a disappointment to her, then so are you. Get over it. We have a young boy in here with me to save."  
  
Lodo's face grew ashen. He stood there faced with his own sins. Solonund was right. When his lust for power overtook him, he became a monster, a killer. He was to be feared, but he never expected Anaiys to fear him.  
  
"Men," Mozarikan huffed," Why don't you, Lodo, and me take the sphere to Waterdeep first. I have no quarrel with Blackstaff, like you seem to."  
  
"No, Moza. That may take too much time. That is why Solonund had you bring him here."  
  
"Well then, who should we let out first, gentlemen." she sarcastically hissed.  
  
"The more I think about it, the more I think it will be safer to let Olwa out first." Lodo said once his mind began assessing the situation once more.  
  
"Why is that?" Solonund asked.  
  
"Because his soul can get to his body much quicker than I can get to the gate to Waterdeep. Your soul would have to search for his body, while his instinctively knows where to return. It will save time." Lodo said," I will use a tracing spell on your soul, Olwa, so Master Blackstaff can locate this place. It will be much faster if he created a gate from within Blackstaff Tower, then it would be for me to find a stable gate to Waterdeep, then get past the bounty hunters, then try to gain access to the tower. Olwa, once you get back to your body, you must tell Khelben Blackstaff exactly this ' Lodo Celestide and Mozarikan Artemise have Solonund in a soul sphere in Sigil. The sphere is shrinking and the soul must be back in his body before it becomes non-existent. Celestide put a tracing spell on me so you can have their exact location to create a portal directly here. It will save precious time. Celestide will get out of your hair as soon as it is done. On his honor as a servant of Azuth' Please repeat back to me, Olwa, what I have just said."  
  
"How do I know you will not just let me cease to exist once you get Olwa out?"   
  
"Because, Solonund, I loved Anaiys." Lodo said calmly.  
  
"Olwa, repeat back to me what I have just told you to do."  
  
Lodo had Olwa repeat back exactly what he wanted Olwa to say at least a dozen times before he was satisfied that Olwa had it completely memorized.  
  
"Now, Moza, you stand over there and keep a close eye on the sphere. Kordon may have trapped. It may try to fly off while I do this. When you are ready to cast your spells, tell me."  
  
Mozarikan kneeled on the side of the sphere opposite where Lodo was readying his own spells. She cupped her hands and reached around the sides of the sphere, close enough to grab it if necessary, but not touching it.  
  
"Ready."  
  
"Here we go, Olwa."  
  
Lodo weaved his spell. Slowly, Olwa's ghostlike form appeared outside of the sphere.  
  
Olwa nodded and slowly dissipated into mist. The mist followed a thread that extended from it.

...................................................  
  
Laeral watched the sleeping Wild Elf. She wished there was more she could do for him. Khelben told her that she should stop her ministrations, and let the boy die. She disagreed, and continued to make sure the boy stayed alive. She was not sure why, but she had a feeling that it was important. If nothing else, Solonund, her good friend, gave himself up to save him. She should at least have the same amount of conviction that Solonund had.   
  
Suddenly, the boy's heart began to race. He groaned and moved.   
  
Laeral caught a short breath as she saw the boy sit up, stretch, and open his eyes.  
  
"Oh, hello Ma'am."  
  
"Hello! You are alive! Thank the gods' grace!"  
  
"Ma'am, I need to speak to Khelben Blackstaff right away. It is a matter of life and death."  
  
"Of course! I will get him."  
  
Laeral opened the door to the room and grabbed the first servant she saw.  
  
"Tell Master Blackstaff that the boy is awake and wants to see him. Tell him I sent you and I won't take no for an answer! Quickly!"  
  
"Yes, Lady Laeral! Right away!" the servant said as she raced down the hall.  
  
"Now, " Laeral said as she turned back to the boy, " What is your name and who is in danger?"  
  
"My name is Olwa. I was trapped in the soul sphere with Solonund Brasher. Two wizards in Sigil have it and are awaiting permission to enter the tower, Ma'am."  
  
"Thank the gods I followed my instincts."  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
"Never mind, Olwa. Please, call me Lady Laeral. I am Master Blackstaff's wife."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were someone important, or I would have been more polite when I opened my eyes! Please forgive me."  
  
"You are forgiven. Now, who has Solonund?"  
  
"Lodo Celestide and Mozarikan Artemise."  
  
"Celestide. Khelben will not be very happy about letting him in, but perhaps he will make an exception."  
  
"Like hell I will," Khelben said as he walked into the room," I will not be letting that self-centered, greedy upstart in here."   
  
"Bb, but Sir, the sphere Solonund is trapped in is shrinking! His soul will be crushed if they do not get here, fast!"  
  
Laeral placed the fingers of her right hand over her lips. She looked wide eyed at Olwa, then at Khelben.  
  
"Don't give me that look. I have work to do. You need to get some clerics you trust to help you completely oust Kordon from Solonund's body, preferably someone who is an expert at possession." Khelben said dryly," Boy, I suppose you have a specific message for me."  
  
Laeral rushed out of the room to make her preperations as Olwa answered.   
  
"Yes, Sir. Lodo Celestide and Mozarikan Artemise have Solonund in a soul sphere in Sigil. The sphere is shrinking and the soul must be back in his body before it becomes non-existent. Celestide put a tracing spell on me so you can have their exact location to create a portal directly here. It will save precious time. Celestide will get out of your hair as soon as it is done. On his honor as a servant of Azuth."  
  
Khelben sighed, " So, she is there too. Hmm, Elminster will have a roaring fit if I don't do this. He has no love lost for Solonund or Celestide, but Artemise is another story. Humph, very well. Let me look at you."   
  
Khelben concentrated to find the line that Celestide made for him to follow. In a matter of minutes, he knew exactly where to make the portal.   
  
"Olwa, I believe you said your name was, if you are well enough, I suggest you gather your things, leave this room and close the door."  
  
Olwa jumped out of the bed and dressed quickly. He went out into the hall, closing the door behind him. He had no idea which way to go, but he was famished. He asked a servant, who led him to the kitchen.  
.................................................

Laeral smiled as she made her way to the room where Kordon, in Solonund's body, was held. She had already prepared for this, but was waiting for Khelben to give the word to proceed. If all went well, Kordon's soul would replace Solonund's in the sphere.  
  
Kordon was awake and shuffling around the room in the shackles.  
  
"So pretty, are you going to quit hiding the talisman from me?"  
  
"Save your flattery. I do not know where the talisman is. Besides, I am here to help you on your way."  
  
"You will be killing your friend. He has no way back into this vessel."  
  
"So be it, if you are gone from this world as well."  
  
Once the group of clerics gathered, Laeral flung the door to the room open. The dozen of them rushed inside and closed the door before Kordon could wade out. they circled him and started to hum.  
  
"I would suggest you inform your deity that you are on your way." Laeral hissed.  
  
The humming proceeded into chanting, As the chanting got louder, Kordon began to scream and curse at all of the men and women who were holding him there.

.................................  
  
Khelben opened a temporary portal into the guest room where Olwa had been. He did not doubt his power to make the portal, he just wanted to be on the safe side in case the portal stayed open. He could just activate the wards on the room and then wall it up.  
  
A swirling circular pattern formed in front of him. On the other side, Khelben could clearly see Lodo, and Mozarikan with the sphere. He beckoned them through the portal.  
  
"Forgive the intrusion, Master Blackstaff, but I owed Solonund a huge favor." Lodo said with a polite bow.  
  
"Just keep your hands to yourself and only go where I tell you to, Celestide."  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Blackstaff." Mozarikan said as she curtsied.  
  
"That goes for you too, Artemise."  
  
"Here is the soul sphere, sir" Mozarikan said, as she held the sphere up for Khelben's careful inspection.  
  
"Yes, it is. Now bring the lecher and follow me. " Khelben said unemotionally as he opened the door to the room," Close the door behind you. Don't touch anything unless I say you can."  
  
"Yes, Sir." the two replied.  
  
He led them down a hall to a room that was loud with the sound of chanting. Khelben instructed them to stop just before they entered the room. He peered in to the soul sphere at Solonund.  
  
"You are quite aware that you could have gotten out of that sphere any time you wanted to." Khelben droned.  
  
Lodo made an extremely sour face when he heard that information.  
  
"Yes, Master Arunsun, I was worried about Olwa."  
  
"You are a bad liar, Solonund. At least around me you are."   
  
"Well, I didn't want to be stuck following my body around with Kordon in it."  
  
"That is a bit closer to the truth, " Khelben snorted, " The talisman went with you, and you did not want it stolen."  
  
"Yes Master Arunsun."  
  
"Very well, use the talisman and will yourself out of there. Your two cohorts and myself will keep our eyes on that talisman once it materializes around your soul's neck. Laeral should have Kordon weakened enough for you to shove him out now. Artemise, hand me the sphere once Solonund is out."  
  
Solonund's willowy spirit form slowly came out of the sphere and stood before the door where the clerics chanted. His neck sparkled where the talisman held itself. Khelben nudged him ahead.  
  
Upon Solonund entering the room, the circle parted slightly.   
  
Kordon, believing it was a chance to escape, ran toward the door.   
  
Solonund saw his body coming towards him and speeded to meet it before it left the circle.  
  
A loud, eerie, scream from seemingly nowhere, overpowered the chanting. Solonund's body fell to the floor. The talisman completely materialized around its neck.  
  
Khelben held up his staff and made a sweeping motion to it. He looked to see Kordon within the soul sphere.  
  
Laeral helped Solonund to stand and took the shackles off of him.   
  
"Where is the mountain goat that hit me?" Solonund said.  
  
"Everything is alright now, Solonund. Here's a sheet to cover yourself with. I'm afraid Kordon never took time to dress." Khelben said as he handed him the sheet.  
  
Solonund looked down at his naked body and turned a bright shade of red.  
  
"Solonund," Laeral commented," I think this is the first time I have ever seen you blush," as she wrapped the sheet around him.  
  
The clerics shuffled out of the room as Lodo made his way inside.  
  
"You could get yourself out of the sphere any time you wished?" Lodo spat.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I hate you." Lodo said as he spun on his heel and followed Khelben to the room provided.  
  
"Milady, where is Drizzt? Are he and Catti-Brie alright?"  
  
"They are fine, Solonund. They had to get underway on the Sea Sprite. Now quit talking and lets get to your room and to bed. You will need to rest at least a day."  
  
"Yes Milady."

...........................................  
  
The next day, Solonund woke to a pounding on his door.  
  
"Solonund, open this door!" Lodo's voice boomed.  
  
"Just let me pull on my breeches. I will be right out."  
  
Lodo was livid, " I hate you!"  
  
"You have said that hundreds of times over the years. What is the problem this time?"  
  
"How in the hell am I going to get back to Sigil? Hmm? We are both on a load of trouble if we stay here. Why in the hell didn't you tell me that Mozarikan was the step-child of one of Elminster's students? The old pipe smoker is on his way here to collect her! He hates me more than I hate you."  
  
"Oh, that reminds me, I have to give her a drawing of the talisman. She will have to memorize it in order to get through the portal from the Astral Plane to Arvandor."  
  
"You are not listening, Solonund. Elminster is on his way here. That means trouble."  
  
"I heard you. I know, he doesn't like me either. Let me get my things. I will deliver this drawing to Moza, then we can get out of here. You can come with me to help me find my son. Oh and we have to find my brother, I have some unfinished business with him."  
  
"I do not want to go with you. I want to go back to my house in Sigil!"  
  
"Then you will have to come with me. The only stable gate in Waterdeep leads directly to Blazerthai's fortress. It is heavily guarded and you have to sign a contract to use it. I know where there is another gate, but you will have to come with me."  
  
"And where might this other gate be?"  
  
"North, near Neverwinter." Solonund said nonchalantly as he put on his armor and brown cloak.  
  
" Neverwinter! I have no clothes for a journey that far. Are there, perhaps, any portals closer?"  
  
"Yes, but none that lead directly to Sigil. You want to make your way out of the Abyss back to Sigil? There is one in Calimshan that leads to a spot in the Hive, but you don't want to go that way, trust me."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"It opens inside Naduaa's hideout. Come on. We still have time to eat, and I need to get Olwa before we go. He wants to come with us. It is good to be home!"  
  
"I really hate you."  
  
"No, you don't."

  
  
The End 

Notes:

Mozarikan's last name is pronounced artie-meese  
  
A Sequel is soon to follow!  
  
Please review 


End file.
